


What a Girl

by MeisterEule



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, genderbender, i need to add some more later, stupid idea turned into a long fanfiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dieser Fanfictions gibt es Genderbender, Schwachsinn und vieles mehr ! (Ich hätte nie gedacht das sich die Idee so gut für eine Fanfiction ausnutzen lässt! xD)<br/>-> Irgendwie ist hier auch ein bisschen Boys Love angesagt.</p>
<p>Was wird Ace wohl tun, wenn er für zwei Wochen sich mal auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht auseinandersetzen muss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**#1**

 

„Du bist ein ganz schön nerviger Gegner“, die ältere Frau sah den jungen Mann vor sich eisern an, auf seinen Lippen lag noch ein breites Grinsen. Er hatte sich nach dem letzten Angriff wieder gefangen, ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust und lies Flammen darum entstehen.  
 

„Wahrlich eine beeindruckende Kraft die du besitzt mein Junge, aber du solltest die Kraft einer Frau nie unterschätzen. Vor allem nicht die einer Hexe“, ein finsteres Lächeln legte sich auf die dunkelroten Lippen.  
 

Die Worte irritierten den jungen Piraten, aber anmerken lassen wollte er es sich nicht, konzentrierte sich auf seinen nächsten Angriff. Alles was er wollte war das Mittel, welches Paps ihm aufgetragen hatte zu Suchen. Das diese alte Hexe es ihm so schwer machte war zwar eine Herausforderung, aber hinderlich.  
 

Der Schwarzhaarige holte aus, lief auf seinen Gegner zu, ehe diese sich in Luft auflöste.  
 

„Nicht so hastig“, erschrocken drehte er sich um, bevor er eine Wolke schwarzen Staub sah, die ihm die Sicht nahm. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, taumelte zurück und stieß an eine Wand.  
 

„Und nun, mal sehen wie du damit fertig wirst“, sie holte ein kleines Säckchen aus ihrer Tasche, nahm den Staub in die Hand. Leise murmelte sie unverständliche Wörter, als Ace sich grad wieder gefangen hatte, umhüllte ihn ein Staubwirbel, ein feines Rot, was sich um seinen ganzen Körper bahnte.  
 

„Was zum?!?“  
 

Schützend hielt er sich seine Arme vor die Augen, kniff sie zusammen, versuchte seine Konzentration zusammen zu sammeln. Halb herzig konnte er Feuer um sich herum erzeugen, welches vergebens gegen den Staub ankämpfte.

Zu seiner Verwunderung verschwand der magische Dunst nach wenigen Sekunden, beunruhigt blinzelte er, schaute sich die Frau vor sich an.  
 

„Ich bin gespannt, wie lange du brauchst um dich wieder aus dem Schlamassel zu retten...und vergiss das hier nicht“, sie wedelte mit einem kleinen Fläschchen. Langsam aber sicher löste sie sich vor dem Piraten auf, die kleine Flasche fiel mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden.  
 

„Schlamassel?“, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte hielt er sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. Was zum Teufel war mit ihm los?!  
 

 **xXx**  
 

Starr waren die Augen auf das Land wenige Meter von dem Schiff entfernt gerichtet, er lehnte mit den Unterarmen auf dem Holz. Die Schritte hinter ihm zerrten seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Ziel, er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah den Mann an, der näher kam.  
 

„Ist er noch nicht zurück?“  
 

Die Antwort war ein Kopf schüttelt, sein Blick richtete sich weder gen Land.  
 

„Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf. Der Kleine ist zäh. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass er von einem seiner Ausflüge nicht zurückkehrt“, der Blonde wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte, aber sonst hatte er sich nie so viel Zeit gelassen. Seine Nervosität ließ er sich nicht anmerken, aber innerlich war er unruhig. Es war wirklich mehr als unüblich, viel Zeit ließ er sich nie und mittlerweile waren alle bis auf ihn schon zur Moby zurückgekehrt.  
 

„Ich weiß, er kommt zurück“, da bestand keinen Zweifel.  
 

Thatch wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seinen Freund davon abzubringen, also lief er alleine zurück zum Unterdeck, da er sich schlafen legen wollte. Seine Schritte trugen ihn über das halbe Deck, in der Ferne erkannte er eine Silhouette, einen Schatten der über das Deck schlich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, erkannte langsam aber sicher den Umriss.  
 

„Ace?“, rief er rüber, der Schatten zuckte – soweit der Brünette das erkennen konnte.  
 

„Man, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!“, er lief in die Richtung seines Freundes, der sich mit schnellen Schritten weiter von ihm entfernte.  
 

„Ich-wir sehen uns später“, rief ihm der Schatten zu, anhand seiner Stimme konnte er erkennen, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
 

Die Gestalt bewegte sich weiter. „Ich muss zu Paps!“ Mit schnellen Schritten lief der Schatten davon, über das Deck zu der Kabine, in der ihr Vater ruhte.  
 

„War das Ace?“, die Stimme von Marco holte den 4te Kommandanten aus seinen Gedanken, er drehte sich um und verschränkte seine Arme.  
 

„Ja, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht. Er scheint grad er zurückgekommen zu sein“, er legte seinen Kopf schief.  
 

„Dann werden wir ihn morgen sprechen. Wir sollten nun Schlafen gehen“, mit diesen Worten liefen die Beiden den Weg weiter, den Thatch zuvor eingeschlagen hatte, unter Deck in ihre Kajüten.  
 

 _x_  
 

Der alte Mann lachte laut auf, wischte sich eine Träne aus seinem linken Augenwinkel und musterte die Person, die vor ihm stand. Die Geschichte war verrückt. Hätte er den lebenden Beweis nicht vor sich stehen, dann würde er sie niemals glauben.  
 

„Paps! Das ist nicht witzig. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?“, nervös biss sich die Person vor ihm auf die Unterlippe, sie hielt beide Hemdseiten vor der Brust zusammen.  
 

„Entschuldige, es ist nur so…surreal.“  
 

Das war es. Surreal. Dennoch fühlte es sich für den Schwarzhaarigen nicht nach einem Traum an sondern wie die bittere und harte Realität.  
 

„Wir müssen zunächst erst einmal mit den anderen Kommandanten reden“, der Ältere legte eine Hand an sein Kinn.  
 

„Mit allen?!“, erschrocken verzog er das Gesicht. „Wär es nicht möglich erst nur mit ein Paar von ihnen zu reden?“  
 

„Wie?“  
 

„Marco, Izou, Thatch...?“, die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Dennoch nahm sein Vater die Situation ernst. Er konnte ebenso verstehen, dass die ganze Sache ihn mit Scham erfüllte.  
 

„Gut, dann gebe ich ihnen Bescheid und du...“, er winkte eine seiner Schwestern her, die sich nachts um ihn kümmerten, zu sich. „Lässt dich bitte einkleiden“, er nickte der Blondinen zu, die Ergebens nickte.  
 

„Selbstverständlich. Kommst du mit Ace?“, ein zuckersüßes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, sie verließ den Raum gefolgt von dem Piraten.  
 

Whitebeard holte die andere Blondine zu sich, gab ihr die Anweisung zu den Drei Kommandanten zu gehen, die Ace zuvor erwähnt hatte. Mit einem eifrigen Nicken verließ sie die Kabine.  
 

 _x_  
 

„Warum Paps uns wohl mitten in der Nacht hier her bestellt hat?“, Thatch lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür seiner Kabine, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschlossen.  
 

„Wer weiß, es muss wichtig sein“, Izou stand neben Marco, der mitten im Raum stand und seinen Spekulationen keinen Raum gab.

Der besagte Mann betrat zusammen mit den beiden Schwestern den Raum, die sich an ihren Platz an den Tisch setzen, die Dokumente dort studierten.  
 

„Es tut mir leid euch so spät noch hier her zu bestellen, aber es ist wichtig“, er wollte das Thema nicht direkt auf den Tisch bringen, suchte schnell die Worte die ihm genug Luft gab.  
 

„Es geht um Ace, er ist vorhin von seiner Mission zurück gekehrt“, erzählte er weiter.  
 

„Ist ihm etwas passiert? Er klang vorhin recht komisch“, fragend wandte sich der Kapitän an den Brünetten der neben der Tür stand.  
 

„Du hast ihn gesehen?“  
 

„Nicht direkt, ich habe nur mit ihm gesprochen. Er wollte schnell zu dir“, der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Blick der anderen beiden Kommandanten wanderte wieder zu ihrem Vater.  
 

„Nun, es ist etwas passiert, es geht Ace aber soweit gut...aber ich glaube Ace sollte sich besser selbst erklären“, Stille kehrte in den Raum ein. Wartend sahen die Drei den Älteren an, der seinen Blick auf die Tür in der Ecke hinter dem Tisch seiner Krankenschwestern richtete.  
 

„Ace?“  
 

Mit einem Knacken öffnete sich die Tür, einen kleinen Spalt zunächst. Die Person dahinter schien zu stocken, öffnete jedoch die Tür weit und trat in den Raum hinein. Der Blick war zu Boden gerichtet, stumm lief er zu seinem Vater, blieb neben ihm stehen. Stur sah sie zu Boden, die drei Kommandanten vor den Beiden konnten sehen, wie der Körper der Person zitterte.  
 

„Paps, wo ist Ace?“, fragte der Brünette nach einigen Minuten der Stille nach.  
 

Stark zuckte die Person neben dem Gefragten zusammen, der Blick wandte sich zu Thatch, der erschrocken einen Schritt nach vorne machte um die Person weiter zu mustern.

Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau, die Haarfarbe- sowie Länge stimmten mit der des Kommandanten der zweiten Division überein, ebenso wie die Augen die ihn anblitzen, aber der Rest des Körpers war auf jeden Fall nicht der von Ace. Sie hatte jedoch den Hut des Besagten auf, die Kette, sowie sein Hemd, unter diesem trug sie einen schwarzen Büstenhalter, eine dunkle Shorts, geschlossen mit einem Gürtel.  
 

„Was ist passiert?“, nachdem die Drei die Frau lange genug gemustert hatten, ergriff Marco das Wort. Sein Blick ruhte auf der Schwarzhaarigen.

Sie rang mit ihrer Stimme, räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme unter ihrer Brust.  
 

„Ich...“, ihr fehlten die Worte um das Geschehen zu beschreiben. „Bei meiner Mission, bin ich ‚verflucht‘ worden“, nach Worten suchend richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zu Boden. Eine feine Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.  
 

„Nichts desto trotz möchte ich euch bitte Ace so gut es geht zu unterstützen. Er wird es die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht leicht haben hier an Bord und da kann er jede Unterstützung gebrauchen.“  
 

Die Blicke wanderten wieder zu ihrem Vater.  
 

„Zwei Wochen?!“  
 

Erneut zuckte Ace zusammen.  
 

„In zwei Wochen in der ‚Fluch‘ behoben, allerdings -“, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte fiel ihm die Schwarzhaarige ins Wort.  
 

„Was Paps damit sagen möchte ist, dass ihr bitte die nächsten zwei Wochen einfach so zu mir seid, wie immer, okay? Nur weil ich jetzt...eine Frau bin ändert sich nichts daran, dass ich Feuerfaust Ace bin“, der Blonde vor ihr erkannte das falsche Grinsen, behielt seine Worte für sich. Unangenehm berührt durch die Blicke der Drei biss Ace sich auf die Unterlippe, zog das Hemd mit beiden Händen weiter über seinen Oberkörper, ehe er sich zu ihrem Vater drehte.  
 

„Ich würde dann gern Schlafen gehen, wenn‘s in Ordnung ist“, unsicher knabberte Ace sich auf der Unterlippe herum.

Ein Nicken des Älteren war die Antwort, wortlos verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
 

„Was wolltest du noch sagen?“, harkte Izou nach, als er sich sicher war, das die Kommandantin der zweiten Division sie nicht mehr hörte.  
 

„Es ist Ace alles sehr unangenehm, ich möchte nur, dass ihr ihn so gut es geht unterstützt.“

Die Drei nickten im Chor.  
 

„Dann könnt ihr auch gerne zu Bett gehen wenn ihr möchtet“, erneut nickten sie, setzen sich in Bewegung.  
 

„Marco, hast du noch einen Moment?“  
 

Ohne zu zögern blieb er stehen, richtete seinen Blick auf den Älteren.  
 

„Ace hat nicht nur zwei Wochen durchzustehen, er muss auch eine Aufgabe in der Zeit erledigen, damit er danach wieder er selbst werden kann“, der emotionslose Blick des Blonden wurde besorgt, er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
 

„Was genau meinst du?“  
 

Der Kapitän räusperte sich leicht, er ließ seine Arme auf den Lehnen seines Stuhles sinken.  
 

„Ace erzählte mir vorhin, dass es – so verrückt es klingt – einen ‚Akt‘ der Liebe benötigt ihn wieder zurück zu verwandeln...“, seine Worte klangen in den Ohren des Anderen äußerst merkwürdig.  
 

„Und da ich dachte, dass du ihm am nähsten stehst, könntest du ihn dabei unterstützen. Außerdem möchte ich wirklich, dass Ace keine großen Probleme durch sein Aussehen hier bekommen wird. Behalte doch ein Auge auf ihn ja?“

Marco wollte zunächst etwas einwenden, nickte letztlich aber.  
 

„Natürlich, das mach ich, yoi“, der Blonde verließ dann auch die Kabine. Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
 

 **xXx**  
 

„Solltest du ihn nicht holen?“, fragend sah Thatch den Mann gegenüber am Tisch an, der mit dem letzten Stück seines Frühstücks fertig geworden war. Dieser Gedanke war dem ersten Kommandant selbst schon gekommen, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige selbst durchringen konnte – oder sich von seinem Magen leiten ließ.  
 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er hier überhaupt essen möchte, yoi“, der Blonde lehnte gegen das Holz an seinem Rücken, sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum.  
 

Im Moment herrschte in der Kantine Hochbetrieb, da würde sich Ace sicher nicht hier blicken lassen. Dennoch hatte Thatch ihn mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl konfrontiert. Bevor er sich zum Essen begab war er kurz davor bei dem Jüngeren vorbei zu schauen, aber hatte sich entgegen entschieden. Warum genau konnte er nicht sagen.  
 

„Ich seh mal nach ihm“, sagte er leise, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Raum.  
 

Als er durch den Flur lief kamen ihm die Worte seines Vaters wieder in den Kopf, was Ace machen musste um seine wahre Gestalt wieder zu bekommen. Seit gestern Nacht hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen in wen um alles in der Welt Ace wohl verliebt sein könnte.  
 

Feuerfaust Ace – der Junge liebte den Kampf mehr als irgendeinen Menschen. Selbst wenn Marco den Schwarzhaarigen besser kannte als sonst jemand auf diesem Schiff, über so etwas hatten sie noch nie gesprochen.

Vor der Kabinentür des zweiten Kommandanten blieb er stehen, legte die Hand an die Tür, bevor er leicht gegen das Holz klopfte.  
 

Keine Reaktion.  
 

Seine Hand legte sich an die Klinge, er drückte sie nach unten. Zu seinem Glück hatte er nicht abgeschlossen, langsam öffnete er die Tür. Hinter sich fiel die Tür ins Schloss, sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, in welchem sich die Gesuchte unter der Decke bewegte.  
 

„Oi Ace“, der Blonde wollte die Person im Bett nicht zu sehr erschrecken, aber mit seinen Worten hatte er es schon geschafft.  
 

Stark zuckte die Decke zusammen, murrend wühlte sich die frischgebackene Frau unter der Decke hervor und sah verschlafen zu dem Gast. Wirr fielen ihr die Haare ins Gesicht.  
 

„Marco?“, der Name verließ die Lippen der Aufwachenden, bevor sie ausgiebig gähnen musste. Die dünne Stoffdecke rutschte der Schwarzhaarigen von den Schultern, entblößte dabei den Oberkörper der Frau und ließ den Blonden rot werden.  
 

„Ace, würdest du dir bitte etwas anziehen?“  
 

Bei seinen Worten war die Person im Bett plötzlich hellwach, erschrocken zog sie die Decke wieder nach oben, eine tiefe Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.  
 

„Sorry, ich komm noch nicht ganz damit klar“, murmelte sie schüchtern, zusammen mit der Decke stand sie auf und zog sich die Sachen über, die sie gestern von einen der beiden Schwestern bekommen hatte.  
 

Marco hatte seinem Freund währenddessen den Rücken zugewandt. Die leichte Röte von seinen Wangen war so schnell verschwunden, wie sie erschienen war. Es war nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er eine Frau sah, aber die Vorstellung das dies grad einer seiner besten Freunde war, – die normalerweise nicht weiblich waren –, war schon seltsam.  
 

„So, was gibt’s denn?“, erkundigte sich die feminine Stimme, als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte.  
 

Der Phönix drehte sich um, sah die zierliche Figur auf dem Bett an.  
 

Das Hemd war eindeutig zu klein für die Oberweite, die sie besaß. Den Knopf den Ace zu gemacht hatte war unterhalb der Brust zugeknöpft. Sein Blick war jedoch nicht unbemerkt, erneut legte sich eine Röte auf die Wangen der Jüngeren, die zog etwas an dem Hemd, vergebens.  
 

„Musst du da so hinstarren?“  
 

Erst jetzt holte der Andere ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
 

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich zum Frühstück holen, yoi. Es ist unüblich für dich das zu verpassen und die Anderen haben auch schon nach dir gefragt“, erklärte Marco sein Anliegen.  
 

Die Aussage holte den Anderen in die Realität zurück und stellte ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen. Ein Blick an sich herunter machte es nur noch realer. Er war eine Frau. Zwar nicht für immer, aber im Moment hatte er Brüste, eine Figur die nicht seine war und ein komplett anderes empfinden. Das war ihm gestern beim Gespräch mit den anderen Kommandanten aufgefallen.  
 

Es war alles viel gefühlvoller als es sein sollte.

Ein lautes Seufzen verließ die schmalen Lippen, letztlich gewann sie sich ein Nicken ab.  
 

„Du hast Recht Marco. Mir ist zwar nicht so nach essen...“, sie erhob sich von dem Bett. Ace musste eh auch noch mit dem Alten reden, deswegen musste er sich irgendwann der Crew stellen.  
 

„Versuch einfach so zu sein, wie du immer bist“  
 

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen kam die Schwarzhaarige auf ihn zu, klopfte ihm kurz gegen die Brust, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.  
 

„Natürlich, ich bin ich. Egal wie ich aussehe. Oder etwa nicht?“, sie lief durch die Tür, wartete bis der Ältere ihr gefolgt war und schloss sie hinter ihnen beiden.  
 

Die plötzliche Überzeugung ließ Marco kurz stutzen, letztlich beließ er es jedoch dabei. Falls es dem Schwarzhaarigen doch unangenehm war oder ähnliches, dann könnte dieser es einfach sagen.

 

**TBC**


	2. #2

Nach einigen Minuten kamen die Beiden in der großen Halle an, in der noch einige der Crewmitglieder saßen und ihr Frühstück verputzten. Thatch hatte seinen Platz auch noch nicht verlassen, winkte die Beiden mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen zu sich.  
 

„Na wie geht’s dir?“, fragte er, als die Beiden nah genug waren. Noch schien keiner den Unterschied bemerkt zu haben, aber da hatte Ace sich zu früh gefreut.

An einem Tisch schräg gegenüber beobachteten ihn zwei argwöhnisch, einer von den drei jungen Männern musste breit grinsen. Der Blonde am dem Tisch ergriff dann das Wort.  
 

„Wen habt ihr denn da angeschleppt?“, rief er herüber. Die beiden älteren an dem Tisch der Frau mussten leicht den Kopf schütteln, wollten sich jedoch nicht auf das Gerede einlassen.  
 

Ganz anders ging es aber Ace.  
 

Wütend stand er auf, lief zu dem Tisch der Drei herüber und stütze sich mit der linken Hand auf dem Holz ab. Mit voller Absicht lehnte er sich dabei nach vorne, zeigte den drei Piraten einen großen Einblick in das was er seit gestern Nacht an sich trug.  
 

„Ich, meine Lieben, bin immer noch Feuerfaust Ace und wenn irgendwer ein Problem damit hat, dann bitte sagt es mir“, ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, aber das dunkle Blitzen in den Augen ließ die Anderen schlucken.  
 

„Äh nein, natürlich nicht. Entschuldige“, murmelte das Großmaul, Ace lehnte noch weiter nach vorne, wenige Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht des Blonden hielt er an.  
 

„Noch ein falsches Wort und dann wird dir nicht nur bei diesem Anblick warm“, die weibliche Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton, die Röte auf den Wangen der Mannes vor ihm, waren ihr nicht entgangen.  
 

Mit einem Ruck nahm sie die Position vor dem Tisch wieder ein, zwinkerte den Dreien kurz zu, ehe er sich wieder zurück zu seinen beiden Freunden begab.

Skeptisch hatten die Beiden die Situation beobachtet, beäugten die Schwarzhaarige als sie sich neben Marco auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.  
 

„Das war eine klare Ansage“, stellte Thatch fest, kassierte damit ein leises Lachen der Frau am Tisch.  
 

„Ich lass mich doch nicht von meinem eigenen Geschlecht unterkriegen“, die dunklen Augen sahen sich um, die anderen Mitglieder hatten die Situation mit angesehen und hoffentlich darauf gelernt.  
 

„Willst du doch etwas essen?“, erkundigte sich der Mann neben ihr, murrend stützte sie ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Holz ab, platzierte den Kopf auf die Handballen. Im Zwiespalt und in Gedanken verloren fing die Jüngste am Tisch an sich auf der Unterlippe herum zu knabbern, den Blick auf den Brünetten vor sich gerichtet.

Dieser legte den Kopf schief, beugte sich nach vorne und sah Ace in die Augen.  
 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
 

Erschrocken zuckte die Angesprochene zusammen, wich zurück und nickte schwach.  
 

„Ja, so einigermaßen. Tut mir leid“, schief grinsend kratze sich die Feuernutzerin am Hinterkopf, den Blick auf das Holz gerichtet.  
 

„Ich hab immer noch das Gefühl dass ich jeden Moment aufwache und wieder ‚normal‘ bin. Schwachsinnige Idee“, über seine eigenen Worte musste sie den Kopf schütteln, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.  
 

„Ich muss nochmal mit Paps reden, wir sehen uns später ja?“, die Schwarzhaarige verließ die große Halle, die beiden Männer blieben ratlos am Tisch zurück.  
 

„Irgendwie müssen wir Ace doch helfen können“, dem Brünetten brach es das Herz den zweiten Kommandant so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Es war einfach nicht seine Art.  
 

„Vielleicht bringt es ja etwas, wenn er mit Paps redet. Sonst bin ich mit meinem Latein auch am Ende, yoi“, der Blonde sah durch die Tür, in der zuvor Ace verschwunden war.

Thatch hatte Recht, irgendetwas mussten sie doch tun können.  
 

 

„Du siehst blass aus“, mit einem lautlosen Seufzen hatte sich Ace vor den alten Mann in den Schneidersitz fallen lassen, strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare.

Zu seinem Glück waren nicht viele an Deck, da sie noch vor einer Küste lagen, waren die meisten wohl unterwegs.  
 

„Was kann ich für dich tun mein Sohn?“, auch wenn Whitebeard bei seinen Worten selbst schmunzeln musste, da vor ihm eine junge Frau saß, war seine Besorgnis jedoch wahr.  
 

„Ich weiß selbst nicht genau was...ich hatte gehofft, wenn ich heute Morgen aufwache, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war. Am liebsten würde ich mich für die nächsten zwei Wochen in meiner Kajüte verstecken und nicht wieder heraus kommen, bis ich wieder ich bin“, die dunklen Augen musterten die Holzplanken unter sich.  
 

„Aber du bist doch du. Ace, nur weil dein Aussehen sich verändert hat, hast du dich nicht verändert. Dies werden deine Brüder und auch deine Feinde zu verstehen wissen.“  
 

Ungläubig schaute die junge Frau auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
 

„Ich fühl mich aber nicht so, ich fühle mich so anders. Mal von meiner Statur abgesehen. Das hier bin nicht ich“, nervöser biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, seufzte erneut.  
 

„Ace“, die Stimme des Mannes klang auffordern.

Der Blick der Angesprochene ruhte auf ihrem Vater, fragend zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
 

„Ich wiederhole mich für dich gerne nochmal: Du bist du. Egal woher du kommst, egal wer deine Eltern sind und egal wie du aussiehst. Es ändert sich nichts an dir. Diese Erfahrung, die du jetzt machst ist für den Anfang sicherlich beängstigend und auch einschüchternd, aber sie wird dich nur stärker machen. Außerdem ist es ganz normal, dass du dich anders fühlst“, er machte eine Pause, nahm einen Schluck Sake.  
 

„Für jeden hier an Bord wäre es normal sich anfangs anders zu fühlen, du musst mit dieser Situation erst einmal fertig werden“, sein Blick ruhte auf Ace. Ein schwaches Nicken folgte, erneut raufte sich die Jüngere ihre Haare, ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
 

„Aber warum ausgerechnet ich?“, sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen.  
 

„Wer denn sonst wenn nicht du?“, die plötzlich auftauchende Stimme brachte sie dazu, auf zu sehen. Vor ihr stand Marco, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Blick wanderte an dem anderen Kommandant herunter, ungewollt musterte er den Körper der Schwarzhaarigen. Trotz der zierlichen Figur konnte er Muskeln am Bauch der Frau erkennen, die hellen Augen wanderten wieder nach oben, sahen in die Augen der Liegenden.  
 

Die Wangen färbten sich rot, sofort richtete sie sich wieder auf, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet.  
 

„Marco, gut dass du es so schnell einrichten konntest“, der Kapitän lächelte breit.  
 

„Was wolltest du denn?“  
 

„Ace und du, ihr solltet euch nochmal auf dem Festland umschauen, erstmal glaub ich, dass Ace doch noch etwas anderes zum Anziehen benötigt und außerdem möchte ich, dass ihr noch etwas über diesen ‚Fluch‘ heraus findet.“  
 

Ein Blick an sich selbst herunter zeigte ihr, dass ihr Vater sogar Recht hatte. Das Hemd welches ihm sonst so gut gepasst hatte konnte der geballten Ladung an Brust nicht standhalten.

Die Röte verstärkte sich sogleich.  
 

„Natürlich, wie du es wünscht. Wollen wir gleich los Ace?“, die Frage ließ die junge Frau zusammen zucken, sie nickte schwach.  
 

„Ja, können wir gleich. Ich muss eben kurz in meine Kajüte“, als sie grad aufstehen wollte, wurde ihr eine Hand vors Gesicht gehalten.  
 

„Danke“, mit einem Lächeln nahm Ace die Hilfe an, erhob sich von den Planken. „Ich bin gleich wieder da“, der Blonde sah seinem Freund hinter her. Die Arme verschränkte er wieder vor seiner Brust.  
 

„Lenk ihn ein bisschen ab, ja? Es ist schrecklich ihn so zu sehen“, der Kommandant der ersten Division blinzelte, schaute zu dem Größeren.  
 

„Natürlich, wir können ihn auch nicht so sehen, yoi.“  
 

**xXx**  
 

„Warum gucken die Leute denn so komisch?“, die Schwarzhaarige lief neben Marco, schaute sich die Menschen an, die an ihnen vorbei liefen, die ihre Blicke nicht bei sich behalten können.  
 

„Ich hab aufgehört mich über so etwas zu wundern, yoi“, die Gleichgültigkeit in seiner Stimme war faszinierend. Aber anders kannte Ace den Älteren nicht. Nur in wenigen Momenten, wo sie nicht unter vielen Leuten waren, zeigte er auch ein Lächeln.  
 

Ihre gebräunten Wangen hatten Mühe die Röte aufrecht zu halten, seit sie die Insel erreicht hatten, war ein leichter roter Schimmer auf ihnen zu erkennen.

Zwei Mädchen liefen an ihnen vorbei, Ace nahm ein paar Wörter des Gespräches wahr.  
 

Süß. Pärchen. Rendezvous.?!  
 

Die Röte wurde dunkler, peinlich berührt schaute die Jüngere in eine andere Richtung um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen.  
 

„Wir sind gleich da. Da findest du sicherlich was Bequemeres als deine jetzigen Anziehsachen“, sie steuerten einen kleinen unscheinbaren Laden an.  
 

Marco öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür, ging zur Seite um Ace den Vortritt zu lassen. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in der Magengegend trat er ein. Der Laden war schlecht belichtet, ein paar Duftkerzen sorgten für eine auflockernde Atmosphäre, an einem langen Tresen saß eine Frau, die in eine Zeitung vor sich vertieft war.  
 

„Hallo“, nuschelte sie beiläufig, las weiter.  
 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich hier etwas finden werde“, all die Sachen, die an einzelnen Ständern hingen oder an der Wand befestigt waren, waren ihr zu...feminin. Kleider, Tank-Top's, Shorts und Röcke. So was konnte und wollte sie nicht tragen.  
 

„Nun sieh dich doch erst einmal richtig um“, der Blonde wusste, das Ace am liebsten wieder Kehrtwende gemacht hätte, aber er drückte die Person vor sich weiter in den Laden hinein.  
 

„Ich möchte aber nicht“, der erste Kommandant konnte die Verzweiflung in der Stimme der jungen Frau hören, aber ignorierte es gekonnt.

Bei ihrer Diskussion hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Verkäuferin auf sich gezogen, die sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob und zu den Beiden lief.  
 

„Ich seh das Problem schon, du brauchst dringend was Neues zum anziehen – das geht gar nicht“, sie deutete an der Schwarzhaarigen herunter, die verängstigt einen Schritt zurück machte. Zu ihrem Leidwesen stieß sie an ihren Freund.  
 

„Ich äh, hätte gerne etwas unauffälliges...ähnlich wie das was ich schon trage?“

Die Dame vor ihnen schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
 

„Bist du dir sicher? Komm, ich hab schon das richtige im Blick“, ohne ein weiteres Widerwort wurde sie mitgezogen. Der Blonde nahm währenddessen auf einem Sessel platz, der neben einem kleinen Tisch, zwischen einigen Kleiderpuppen und Ständern stand.  
 

Nach weniger als zehn Minuten hatte die Verkäuferin die Schwarzhaarige in eine der Umkleiden gedrängt, tippte ungeduldig gegen die Tür.  
 

„Na Süße, kommst du klar?“, erkundigte sie sich nach einigen Minuten, als ihre Kundin es noch nicht gewagt hatte, heraus zu kommen.  
 

„Das kann ich auf keinen Fall tragen“, Ace war erstaunt wie sehr er sich selbst wie eine Frau anhörte, aber diesen Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.  
 

„Nun komm raus und lass doch deinen Freund entscheiden“, ein feines Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen.

Ihre Aussage hatte zu Ace's Bedauern auch der Blonde gehört. Alles was von diesem zu hören war, war ein Räuspern.  
 

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, yoi“, sein Kinn hatte Marco auf seinem linken Handrücken abgestützt. Er war trotzdem gespannt, was die eifrige Frau seinem Freund ausgesucht hatte.  
 

Zögerlich öffnete die Piratin die Kabinentür, trat schüchtern heraus.

Die Sachen die die Verkäuferin ausgesucht hatte ähnelten im Entfernten dem was Ace sonst trug, nur war es für dessen Geschmack fiel zu körperbetont.

Das Hemd, welches sie anhatte war geschlossen, es war gelb-weiß gestreift, der Ausschnitt war jedoch immer noch groß. Die Shorts war schwarz, kürzer als die vorherige, aber dafür ein wenig weiter. Das Einzige an dem sie sich festhielt war die Hüfte der Jüngeren.  
 

Marcos Blick ruhte auf der Feuerkünstlerin, die sich selbst noch misstrauisch im Spiegel neben der Umkleide begutachtete.  
 

„Es steht dir einfach perfekt. Wie für dich geschneidert. Wenn du willst, kannst du es auch gleich anbehalten“, die ältere Frau stellte sich hinter die Andere, die noch immer skeptisch das Spiegelbild musterte.  
 

„Was sagst du denn dazu?“, sie wandte sich zu dem Blonden.  
 

„W-was er dazu sagt ist doch egal...wie schon gesagt, er ist nicht mein Freund. Hauptsache mir gefällt es“, das Thema wollte Ace so schnell wie möglich unterbinden. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen verriet ihre Verlegenheit.  
 

„Ich muss auch sagen, dass es dir steht“, ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Piraten. Erschrocken und fassungslos sah die Jüngste den Sitzenden an, peinlich berührt biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.  
 

„Also, willst du es anbehalten?“

Ein schwaches Nicken war ihre Antwort, aus der Umkleide holte sie ihren Hut und platzierte diesen auf ihrem Kopf, außerdem schnappte sie sich ihre alten Sachen – wenn sie in zwei Wochen wieder sie selbst war, dann würde sie die noch gebrauchen können.  
 

Sie lief an die Kasse, holte aus ihrer Hosentasche einen kleinen Beutel um das gewünschte Geld zu beschaffen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Marco von seinem bequemen Untersatz erhoben, streckte sich leicht und lief zur Tür. Wie ein Gentleman öffnete er der Frau die Tür, dankend jedoch peinlich berührt nahm sie die Geste an, verließ den Laden zusammen mit dem älteren Mann.  
 

„Dann wollen wir uns mal schlau machen, ob wir etwas über deinen Fluch heraus finden, yoi“, sie schlenderten die Straße herunter.  
 

„Wo warst du denn gestern Nacht?“  
 

Die Angesprochene versuchte sich zu orientieren, gestern Nacht sah die ganze Stadt sehr anders aus, dennoch kamen ihr einige Anhaltspunkte bekannt vor, die sie gestern schon gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.  
 

„Wir müssen da lang“, Ace schlug den Weg in eine Gasse ein, gefolgt von seinem Freund.

Vor einem kleinen Haus blieben sie stehen, unsicher legte die rechte Hand sich an die Türklinge, schwer atmete sie durch, bevor sie die Tür mit einem Ruck öffnete.  
 

„Willkommen in... oh! Wen haben wir denn da?“, die Frau an dem Tresen gegenüber der Eingangstür grinste über beide Ohren, als sie die Schwarzhaarige musterte.

Murrend lief die Piratin herüber, stemmte ihre Hände auf das Holz ab und lehnte sich nach vorne. Marco blieb wenige Schritte hinter ihr stehen.  
 

„Mach das was du getan hast gefälligst wieder rückgängig!“, die alte Dame konnte die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen erkennen, sie überschlug ihre Beine und zog an ihrer Zigarette.  
 

„Mein Lieber, denkst du wirklich, das wäre so einfach?“, sie bewegte sich auf ihrem Hocker, packte den Zigarettenhalter zur Seite und grinste leicht.  
 

„Wenn du hier nicht so unhöflich herein gestürmt wärst und von Anfang an dein Anliegen geschildert hättest“, sie machte eine Künstlerpause, deutete auf den kleinen Glaskasten auf dem Tresen neben ihr. „Dann hätte ich dir das gewünschte Elixier einfach so ausgehändigt. Aber so hitzköpfig hier herein zu platzen, dich aufzuführen wie ein wildes Tier....“, enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
 

„Da musste ich dir eine Lektion erteilen, denn so benimmt sich kein Gentleman und auch keine Frau. Deswegen wollte ich dir zeigen, wie schwer es sein kann, als das schwache Geschlecht durch die Weltgeschichte zu laufen.

Dass du nun ausgerechnet ein gesuchter Pirat bist – dumm gelaufen“, sie lehnte etwas zurück, sah in die dunklen Augen vor sich.  
 

Nervös biss sich die Feuernutzerin auf die Unterlippe, sie strich sich durch ihre Haare.  
 

„Also dass kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen“, mischte sich der Mann im Raum ein, ein wütender Blick war die Reaktion von Ace.  
 

„Du bist nicht sonderlich hilfreich Marco!“  
 

Ein Kichern der Alten zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich.  
 

„Nun, die zwei Wochen wirst du sicherlich überleben und was deine Aufgabe angeht – so wie es scheint, wird das auch nicht all zu schwer“, Ace musste sich die Worte innerlich wiederholen um zu verstehen, was sie damit meinte. Eine tiefe Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen, eilig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.  
 

„Du bist eine Hexe! Ich verschwinde, das bringt doch nichts!“, gesagt, getan. Wütend, peinlich berührt und verzweifelt verließ die Schwarzhaarige den Laden, ließ die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuschlagen.  
 

„Hach je, ich glaube deine kleine Freundin brauch ein wenig Hilfe. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht länger als vierzehn Tage eine Frau bleiben wird, wenn sie den Mut hat, sich ihren eigenen Gefühlen zu stellen“, mit einem Lächeln betrachtete die Frau die Tür, durch die Ace getürmt war.  
 

„Gibt es sonst nichts, womit man die Zeit verkürzen kann?“, fragend blickte der Blonde die Ladenbesitzerin an.  
 

„Nein, alles was sie nun noch machen kann ist zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen“, schulterzuckend nahm sie die Zigarette

wieder auf und zog daran.  
 

„Vielen Dank“, nun verließ der Pirat den Laden.  
 

 

„Hey hey, zier dich doch nicht so“, war das erste, was Marco hören konnte, als er die Gasse verließ. Rechts an das Wand stand die Person, die er gesucht hatte, vor ihr stand ein großer, brünetter Mann, dessen Arm neben dem Kopf der zierlichen Person an der Wand gestützt war.  
 

„Ich-“, überfordert mit der Situation, der Nähe des fremden Mannes, schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte.  
 

„Hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen“, er wollte seine freie Hand unter das Kinn der Frau legen, aber eine weitere Hand hielt ihn davon ab.

Stutzig drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, fokussierte den blonden Mann neben sich.  
 

„Was willst du? Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin?“, zischte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Der jungen Frau fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie Marco erkannte.  
 

„Dich kann man auch keine zwei Sekunden aus den Augen lassen oder?“, Marco ignorierte den Mann, richtete seine Worte direkt an die Jüngere.  
 

„Entschuldige bitte, ich hab mir sicher nicht ausgesucht, das der Kerl hier mich angräbt“, verlegen wandte sie ihren Blick ab, die anfängliche Röte auf den Wangen verstärkte sich.

Die Worte von Ace provozierten den brünetten Unbekannten, gereizt schlug er die Hand des Anderen weg, drehte sich in dessen Richtung.  
 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, er baute sich vor Marco auf, der nun ihm gegenüber kleiner und schmächtiger wirkte, dennoch sah dieser gelangweilt den sich aufbrausenden Mann an. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Du solltest dich nicht mit dem Falschen anlegen“, selbst Ace faszinierte immer wieder die Coolness in der Stimme des Älteren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren holte der Unbekannte aus, Marco wich ein Stück nach hinten, ergriff den angreifenden Arm, zog den Mann damit näher heran und warf ihn über seinen Rücken herüber auf den Sandboden.

Die Leute um sie herum blieben stehen, einige von ihnen gaben erstaunte Laute von sich, einige anderen mussten Kichern.  
 

„Marco... können wir jetzt bitte gehen?“, unangenehm ging die junge Frau zu dem Größeren herüber, zog an dessen Hemdärmel.  
 

„Wie du möchtest“, ohne dem Mann noch einen Blick zu würdigen, ging er gefolgt von der Jüngeren in die Richtung zurück, in der der Hafen der kleinen Stadt lag.  
 

„Danke“, murmelte die Kleiner nach eine Weile der Stille, sie zauberte dem Anderen ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe die ganze Situation doch unterschätzt, yoi. Mir hätte früher bewusst werden sollen, dass du als Frau für einige Männer ein leichtes Opfer bist. Auch wenn du deine Teufelskräfte noch hast, du weißt ja selbst nicht, wie du in solchen Situationen reagieren sollst“, die Hilfslosigkeit von Ace war ihm aufgefallen, als der Mann vor ihr stand. Er hatte die Sache nicht ernst genommen, dabei war er es, der ein Augen auf die Frau haben sollte.  
 

„Marco, es tut mir leid. Du hast recht, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich bin nicht nur körperlich überfordert, weil ich so anders aussehe und eine Frau bin, nein. Es ist auch das emotionale. Als der Kerl vor mir stand war ich total verwirrt und fühlte mich so hilflos, obwohl ich weiß was für Kräfte in mir stecken“, es fiel ihr schwer zu erklären, was sich für ein riesen Wirr-Warr in ihr befand.  
 

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Jeder wäre mit solch einer Situation maßlos überfordert. Normalerweise steht man in der Position des Stärkeren – zumindest körperlich. Plötzlich in der anderen Position zu stehen ist ungewohnt und solch eine Situation ist dir völlig fremd gewesen, yoi“, vorstellen konnte er es sich nicht, aber er wusste, dass es wirklich anstrengend sein musste.  
 

Die Person hinter ihm blieb unangekündigt stehen, irritiert drehte er sich herum, die schmale Frau zitterte leicht. Als sie den Blick spürte drehte sie sich weg, hielt sich den rechten Unterarm vor die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
 

„E-es geht gleich wieder“, die Stimme wankte. So viel Schwäche zu zeigen, auch noch vor Marco, war ihr total unangenehm.  
 

„Ace“, es tat weh, seinen besten Freund so verzweifelt zu sehen. Er wusste, dass die Jüngere wirklich nicht in ihrer eigenen Haut stecken wollte. Kurzerhand entschloss Marco sich die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen zu durchbrechen, legte die Arme um die Kleinere und zog sie in eine Umarmung.  
 

„Beruhig dich“, seine Worte waren leise, die ganze Geste verfehlte die Wirkung aber nicht.


	3. #3

Es fiel der schwarzhaarigen jungen Frau schwer, sich zurück zu halten, als die Kommandanten wie wild durcheinander redete, um ihre eigenen Gedanken zurück zu halten versuchte sie so gut es ging nicht auf die Worte zu hören.  
 

„Jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal!“, wütend schlug Thatch auf den Holztisch vor sich, brachte den Großteil der Männer damit zum Schweigen.  
 

„Nur weil Ace nun so aussieht, wie er aussieht, heißt dies nicht, dass er seine neue Mission nicht schafft! Außerdem hat Paps nicht umsonst entschieden, dass Marco ihn begleiten wird!

Genau so könnt ihr euch zurückhalten, da die meisten von euch nur gefrustet sind, weil ihr die Aufgabe gerne bekommen hättet“, die Worte die der vierte Kommandant an die Anderen richtete, sprachen der Frau aus der Seele.  
 

Die Mission hatte Paps vor gut zwei Monaten bekannt gegeben und damals schon Ace beauftragt, sich darum zu kümmern. Dass Marco ihn nun begleiten soll, hatte ihr Kapitän sicher festgelegt, weil Ace nun in dieser dummen Lage war.  
 

„Ach komm schon Thatch! Das schafft Ace sowieso nicht, nicht einmal mit Hilfe von Marco. Das ihm solche Missionen nicht liegen sieht man doch, oder warum ist er von seiner letzten Mission auf einmal als Frau zurück gekommen?“, murrte einer von Vielen, die aber die selbe Meinung teilten.  
 

Jetzt wurde es dem zweiten Kommandanten zu blöd. Vergebens versuchte der Blonde neben ihm, ihn aufzuhalten, aber es war zu spät.  
 

„Wenn ihr alle so ein großes Problem damit habt, dann richtet euch an den Alten. Er ist für die Vergabe der Missionen zuständig – nicht ich. Außerdem werde ich die Mission schneller und besser erledigen als irgendwer anderes hier in diesem Raum“, genervt schaute sie durch die Männerrunde, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und war dabei die Halle zu verlassen. „Keiner von euch wird es sich trauen, Paps gegenüber zu treten und seine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen“, mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum. Die Männer murmelten leise, ehe auch Marco den Raum verließ um ihr hinter her zu gehen.  
 

„Meinst du, deine Reaktion war schlau, yoi?“, nur wenige Schritte hinter der Schwarzhaarige lief er, versuchte sie einzuholen.  
 

„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Denkst du, ich lass mich von denen schlecht reden, nur weil ich jetzt in diesem Körper feststecke?“, sie war aufgebracht, hielt mit ihren Emotionen nicht zurück. Niemals hätte Ace sich träumen lassen, dass seine Brüder ihn in Frage stellen würden. Niemals.  
 

„Ich versteh dich ja, aber hättest du nicht-“, bevor Marco seinen Satz beenden konnte, fuhr die Frau herum und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
 

„Nur weil ich jetzt Brüste hab, soll ich schlechter sein als zuvor?!?“, wetterte sie los, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
 

„Ace, beruhig dich doch. Du weißt, dass ich dich und deine Fähigkeiten nicht in Frage stelle“, seine Stimme wurde lauter, dennoch ließ er nichts von seiner Wut hören.  
 

Langsam drängte die Schwarzhaarige ihre Wut in den Hintergrund, wurde leicht rot, da sie merkte, wie unfair es dem Blonden gegenüber war. Marco war wirklich der Einzige, der ihn noch so wahrnahm, wie er eigentlich war.  
 

„Tut mir leid, es frustriert mich nur so, dass sie mich alle so anders sehen. Es hat sich doch an mir nichts geändert“, stellte sie traurig fest, drehte dem Älteren den Rücken zu. Dass die Röte sich noch verstärkte musste er nun nicht sehen.

Überraschend spürte sie eine Hand, die durch ihre Haare wuschelte und sie durcheinander brachte.  
 

„Mach dir wegen mir keine Gedanken, du hast es schon schwer genug, yoi“, gelassen klang der Mann, dennoch wusste Ace, dass seine Worte ihn sicherlich getroffen hatten.  
 

„Trotzdem, ich muss mich ja nicht komplett wie ein Vollidiot verhalten“  
 

„Na das sind wir doch schon gewohnt“, entrüstet drehte sich die Jüngere um, wütend schnaubte sie.  
 

„Was soll das denn heißen?!“  
 

_xXx_  
 

Die letzten vier Tage sind zur Überraschung des zweiten Kommandanten sehr ruhig verlaufen, zwar kamen noch genug Sticheleien von ein paar Crewmitgliedern, aber die meisten hatten gemerkt, das sie Ace in Ruhe lassen sollten.

Zusammen mit Marco stand diese nun vor ihrem Vater, der ihnen erneut ans Herz lag, worauf sie bei ihrer Mission achten sollten.  
 

Die Aufgabe an sich war simpel: sie sollten eine Besprechung der Marine abhorchen, in der sie über neue Waffen – speziell mit Seestein entwickelte – etwas herausfinden sollten. Im günstigsten Fall sollten sie sogar an einige der Dokumente kommen.  
 

„Also, habt ihr noch Fragen?“, erkundigte sich ihr Vater, er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Sake-Schale.

Kurz sahen die Beiden sich an, bevor Marco das Wort ergriff.  
 

„Nein, uns ist alles soweit klar. Wir brechen dann in wenigen Stunden auf, yoi“, ein leichtes Nicken war die Reaktion des Älteren.  
 

„Ach eines noch“, die Beiden drehten sich erneut zu ihrem Kapitän.  
 

„Keine unüberlegten Handlungen, wir wissen nicht wer alles an dieser Sitzung teilnehmen wird, also seit wachsam, okay?“, synchron nickten die Beiden.  
 

„Natürlich, wir wissen den Ernst der Lage“, der Blonde war sich bewusst, wer auf sie warten könnte. Genau so ging es der Kleineren.  
 

Als die Besprechung mit ihrem Vater zu ende war, liefen die Beiden über das Deck.  
 

„Du weißt, dass du dich zurückhalten musst oder?“, die Frage des Größeren ließ sie zusammen zucken, murrend nickte sie.  
 

„Ja, natürlich weiß ich das.“  
 

X  
 

Nach einigen Stunden erreichten sie mit dem kleinen Boot das Land, es war eine kleine Insel, sie wussten, dass die Stadt hier schwer von der Marine kontrolliert wurde, dennoch schienen die Bewohner sich nicht viel gefallen zu lassen.

Laut den Erzählungen von Whitebeard beherbergten viele der Einwohner Piraten, wenn Schiffe anlegten. Außerdem weigerten sie sich oft gegen neue Regelungen.  
 

„Also, dann wollen wir uns mal schlau machen, wo das Treffen stattfinden wird. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige der Bewohner da genauer Bescheid wissen“, voller Motivation verließ Ace mit einem gezielten Sprung das kleine Boot, ließ es ordentlich schwanken und kassierte dafür eine Kopfnuss.  
 

„Auuuu“, schmerzend rieb sie sich ihren Kopf, die dunklen Augen blitzen den Blonden böse an.  
 

„Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, yoi“, ohne sie anzusehen lief er den Steg entlang, gefolgt von der jungen Frau.  
 

Wenige Minuten später standen sie vor einer Kneipe, kurzerhand entschieden sie sich, dort zu fragen. Marco öffnete die Tür, trat zur Seite um der Kleineren den Vortritt zu lassen.

Keiner war zu sehen, lediglich an dem kleinen Tresen war eine junge Frau, die dabei war, sauber zu machen.  
 

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, wir haben noch geschlossen“, sofort wandte sie sich an die Unbekannten, lief zu ihnen herüber.  
 

„Wir wollten nichts trinken, wir haben eine kurze Frage“, erklärte sich der ältere Pirat, bevor die Jüngere das Wort übernahm.  
 

„Heute soll eine Versammlung der Marine stattfinden, wir würden gerne wissen, wo genau dies sein sollte“, das solch eine direkte Frage nicht so intelligent war, fiel Ace leider erst nach ihren Worten auf.  
 

„Oh, seit ihr von der Marine?“

Bei der Vorstellung verzog die Schwarzhaarige das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
 

„Nein, im Gegenteil“, antwortete Marco, bevor er weiter reden konnte, wurde er jedoch unterbrochen.  
 

„Ihr seit Piraten? Das ist schön, wir sind wirklich sehr froh, wenn sich an solchen Tagen noch Piraten hier her trauen. Die Marinesitzung findet in zwei Stunden in der Halle des Bürgermeisters statt. Aber wenn ich ihr wärt, dann würde ich mich da fern halten. So wie es hieß kommen wohl Hohetiere“, die Blondine sah die Piraten ernst an.  
 

„Vielen Dank für die Information, wir werden den Rat beherzigen, yoi“, Marco bedankte sich bei der Besitzerin mit einem Nicken, bevor er mit Ace an der Hand wieder das Lokal verließ.  
 

„Das macht die ganze Sache kompliziert“, grübelnd blieb der Größere nach einigen Metern stehen, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Und so lange Zeit haben wir nicht um uns einen Plan zu überlegen“, die dunklen Augen sahen sich um, aus Richtung Hafen kamen zwei Marinerekruten. Total in Gedanken verloren ruhte ihr Blick auf den Beiden, von denen einer stehen blieb, als sie Ace erreicht hatten.  
 

„Hm, so verträumt?“, bei den Worten des Unbekannten zuckte sie stark zusammen, eine unangenehme Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen.  
 

„Hey, wenn du sie schon so erschreckst, dann solltest du es lieber gleich lassen“, spaßte der Andere, wandte sich dann auch der schwarzhaarigen Frau zu.  
 

„Halt du dich da mal raus“, murrte er dem brünetten Mann zu, bevor er sich wieder voll und ganz Ace widmete. „Was

treibt solch eine schöne Frau denn in so eine langweilige Gegend?“  
 

Die Piratin war selbst total überrascht, wie extrem ihr Körperbau doch ihr Erscheinungsbild änderte. Gut, dass sie nicht ihren Hut und die Kette trug, war wohl auch ein Grund, warum man sie nicht als Feuerfaust Ace erkannte.  
 

„Naja, auch hier lernt man wohl nette Jungs kennen“, ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf die hellen Lippen, dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht von einem Mann aus dem Konzept bringen.  
 

Ihre Worte zauberten ihrem Gegenüber ebenfalls eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen, bevor er auf ihre Aussage eingehen konnte, wurden die Beiden von einem Mann gerufen.  
 

„Trödelt nicht so herum!“, erklang eine Stimme von weiter weg, die beiden Männer liefen sofort in die Richtung, aus der die Rufe kamen.  
 

„Ace, du hast mich grad auf eine grandiose Idee gebracht, yoi“, die Angesprochene schaute den Größeren an, auf dessen Lippen lang ein leichtes Grinsen. Ein unheimliches Grinsen.  
 

„Was meinst du?“  
 

X  
 

„Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein!!“, entrüstet lehnte sich die Schwarzhaarige gegen die Tür, die ihr bester Freund versuchte von außen zu öffnen.  
 

„Ace, bitte. Das ist die einfachste Möglichkeit mit Leichtigkeit an die Informationen zu kommen“, die Stimme von außen klang ruhig, dennoch brachte sie nichts.  
 

„Klasse und ich muss mich dafür zum Deppen machen! Weißt du wie ich mich dabei fühle?!“

Stille kehrte ein, die Frau neben Marco entschloss sich, das Wort zu ergreifen.  
 

„Ace, ich weiß, es klingt bescheuert, aber manchmal lohnt es sich wirklich das auszunutzen, was man von Natur aus gegeben bekommen hat. Okay, bei dir ist es nicht natürlich bedingt, aber wenn es so wichtig ist, dann solltest du dir deine Vorteile zu nutzen machen“, nach der kurzen Ansprache kehrte wieder Stille ein.

Kurz darauf öffnete Ace die Tür, eine tiefe Röte lag auf ihren Wangen, ihren Blick hatte sie zur Seite gerichtet.  
 

„Muss ich denn wirklich so gehen?“

Erstaunt wurde sie von den beiden Personen vor der Tür gemustert.  
 

„Du siehst umwerfend aus! Glaub mir, du wickelst damit jeden Mann um den Finger, oder was meinst du Marco?“, die Barbesitzerin grinste breit, stieß dem Piraten neben sich in die Seite.  
 

„Also überzeugend ist das Outfit auf jedenfall, yoi“, gab er nach einer Weile zu, als er Ace eindringlich gemustert hatte.  
 

Die Schwarzhaarige trug ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid, dazu – sehr ungewohnt – eine Strumpfhose und Schuhe mit Absatz. Bedauerlicherweise musste sie feststellen, dass sie auf diesen Schuhen zu gut laufen konnte, dafür dass sie sie zum ersten Mal im Leben trug.  
 

„Gut und wie sieht dein Plan aus Jinka?“, sie hatte die Arme unter der Brust verschränkt, fühlte sich in diesem Kleid und der Strumpfhose noch ein wenig unwohl.  
 

„Naja, der Bürgermeister ist ein guter Freund von mir, er kann dich ohne Probleme während der Sitzung ins Gebäude bringen und dann musst du nur an die Dokumente kommen. Das wird doch kein großes Problem für dich sein, oder?“, was die engagierte Besitzerin nicht wusste war der Fakt, das Ace eine totale Niete im infiltrieren war. Sein Spezialgebiet war eine forsche und offene Vorgehensweise.  
 

„Das schafft Ace schon, nicht wahr?“, Marcos Worte waren ein wenig schroff, der erste Kommandant wusste genau dass solch eine Mission nicht optimal für sie war.  
 

„Klar, ich hab mich sicherlich nicht umsonst in diesen Fummel hier gezwängt. Dann müssen wir los oder?“, fragend wandte sie sich an die Blondine, die leicht nickte.  
 

„Ja, ich würde sagen, Marco wartet dann hier, ich kümmre mich in der Zwischenzeit dann um ihn“, mit einem leichten Grinsen verließ sie dann mit Ace den Raum. Der Phönix folgte den Beiden bis zur Eingangstür der Bar.  
 

„Ace, ich verlass mich auf dich“, ernst blickte er die schwarzhaarige Feuernutzerin an, die leicht grinste.  
 

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich schaff das schon. Wäre nicht das erste mal, das ich eine Mission erfolgreich ausführe“, sie winkte ihm zu, dann fiel hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss.  
 

Ganz sicher war Marco sich bei ihrer Aussage nicht.  
 

X  
 

„In den hinteren Sitzungsräumen sind sie. In dem Kleineren, wo die Tür geöffnet ist, ist eine Art Büfett eingerichtet. Sie machen in einer guten halben Stunde eine Pause, es arbeiten dort ein paar Mädchen als Bedienung, du mischt dich einfach unter sie. Sie wissen auch schon Bescheid“, mit dem Bürgermeister lief Ace den Gang herunter, an einem großen Saal blieben sie stehen.  
 

„Mirja, kommst du bitte einmal her?“, die Angesprochene lief zu der Tür, in der der alte Mann stand, neben der jungen Frau.  
 

„Ich hatte dich ja vorhin aufgeklärt. Das hier ist Ace, sie wird euch heute helfen“, mit einem feinen Lächeln begrüßten die beiden Frauen sich.  
 

„Und sorgt dafür, dass sich unser Besuch wohlfühlt. Immer hin haben wir nicht oft Besuch von so vielen hochrangigen Marinemenschen“, mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen.  
 

Eindringlich wurde Ace nun gemustert.  
 

„Und du bist Pirat? Was wollt ihr denn hier?“  
 

„Unser Kapitän hat uns beauftragt, etwas über die Themen dieser Sitzung heraus zu finden, weil dort nicht unerhebliche Sachen besprochen werden“, genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Auf eine Frage und Antwort Runde hatte sie keine Lust. Am liebsten würde sie dieses Gebäude verlassen, so wie sie aussah.  
 

„Bist du verletzt?“, die Unbekannte lief in den Saal, ging zu einem der Tische, auf dem das Essen angerichtet war. Irritiert lief die Piratin ihr hinter her. „Wie kommst du darauf?“  
 

Die Andere zog eine Augenbraue hoch, deutete auf den linken Oberarm von Ace.  
 

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Man muss sich nur ein bisschen tarnen“, ihr Worte verwirrten die Kellnerin, Schulter zuckend lief sie zu den anderen Frauen herüber.  
 

Plötzlicher Lärm holte alle fünf Anwesenden aus ihren Gedanken, die dunklen Augen schaute zu der geöffneten Tür,durch die einige Männer kamen. Die Feuerfaust musterte die Männer genau, versuchte jemanden darin zu erkennen, dem er schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen war, vergebens.  
 

Nach und nach kamen immer mehr der Marine in den Raum, einige liefen zu den Tischen mit dem Essen, die Anderen nahmen erst einmal an einem der Gruppentische platz und fingen an sich zu unterhalten.  
 

„Also wenn du dich jetzt beeilst“, die Stimme der Frau ließ die Schwarzhaarige zusammen zucken, ihr Blick wanderte zu der Brünetten. „Dann kannst du im Konferenzraum vielleicht was interessantes finden“, mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen lief sie dann weiter, an einen der Tische, wo man sie schon erwartete.  
 

Unauffällig verließ Ace den Raum, im Gang sah sie sich um, bevor sie zielstrebig den Konferenzraum ansteuerte. Von innen konnte sie keine Stimmen hören, deswegen zwängte sie sich durch die geöffnete Tür, schaute sich um.  
 

Leise lief sie um den Tisch, an einem Stuhl blieb sie stehen, da dort eine Art Protokoll über die bisherige Sitzung lag. Bingo. Schnell wurden die Zettel gefaltet und provisorisch an der Seite des Büstenhalters gepackt.  
 

„Was führt dich denn hier her?“, die männliche Stimme sorgte dafür, das sie in ihrer Bewegung gefror. Lautlos atmete die Piratin ein, drehte herum und erneut traf sie der Schlag.  
 

**TBC**


	4. #4

Ace hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das ausgerechnet dieser Kerl vor ihr stand, war Schicksal. Zu ihrem Glück erkannte er sie in dieser Gestalt nicht.  
 

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass hier alles in Ordnung ist“, dafür dass die Nervosität überhand ergriff, klang ihre Stimme noch sehr ruhig.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam der Mann näher, baute sich vor ihr auf und zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war verrückt, wie groß er war und wie anders die Frau ihn war nahm – und das nur, weil sie sich mit diesem blöden Körper herum schlagen musste.  
 

„Das soll ich dir glauben?“  
 

Der Mann vor ihr war wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Auch wenn es bestimmt Monate her war, seit dem er Smoker gesehen hatte, irgendwie hatte er eine völlig andere Ausstrahlung.  
 

„Ja, was sollte ich sonst hier wollen?“, ob es schlau war, sich frech zu geben, würde sie wohl gleich erfahren. Die Reaktion war nicht wie erwartet eine Antwort, er ergriff den linken Oberarm der Frau und musterte den Verband eindringlich.  
 

„Wie kommt es, dass eine Kellnerin sich derart verletzt? Ist der Beruf so gefährlich geworden?“, wie hieß das Sprichwort noch: Feuer bekämpft man mit Feuer?  
 

„Ganz schön grob so eine Frau anzufassen“, schauspielern war nicht ihre Stärke, der Ältere bemerkte sofort, dass der verletzte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nicht ernst war.

Ohne zu fackeln zog er an der Mullbinde, die rutschte gemach an dem Oberarm herunter und entblößte das Tattoo, welches Ace versucht hatte zu verstecken. Marco würde ihn umbringen.

Skeptisch musterte der Admiral nun die Buchstaben, schaute der Frau vor sich in die Augen, ehe er wieder den Namen am linken Arm betrachtete.  
 

„Das kann doch nicht sein“, sein Blick wurde ungläubig, der Griff an ihrem Arm lockerte sich.  
 

„Um nun weitere Missverständnisse zu vermeiden, werd ich dann mal gehen, ja?“, sie lief einige Schritte zurück, ein schwache, schiefes Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging sie an ihm vorbei, kurz bevor sie die gewünschte Tür erreicht hatte, wurde die Schwarzhaarige an ihrem Handgelenk ergriffen und an die Wand neben der großen Tür gedrückt. Perplex blinzelten die dunklen Augen den Mann vor sich an, die überraschende Nähe drängte eine feine Röte auf die Wangen, das Handgelenk wurde über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand gepinnt.  
 

„So schnell lass ich dich nicht laufen. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen muss ich deinen Rücken sehen“, fordernd starrte er

in die Augen vor sich, unangenehm berührt biss sich die Kleinere auf die Unterlippe.  
 

„Bitte? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich vor dir ausziehe. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!“, die Gefühle in ihr stritten sich, am liebsten würde sie ihm einfach eine scheuern und abhauen, andererseits konnte sie hier kein Aufsehen erregen.  
 

„Soll ich dir zur Hand gehen?“, die Aussage war keinesfalls mit Hintergedanken geprägt, er dachte lediglich praktisch. Die Röte verstärkte sich, ohne weiter nachzudenken hob die junge Frau ihr Knie, landete damit einen Volltreffer zwischen den Beinen des Mannes.  
 

„Wie kann man nur so pervers sein?“, mit diesen Worten lief sie heraus, an dem Raum mit den anderen Mitgliedern vorbei den Gang herunter.

Zu ihrem Unglück hatte Smoker sich schneller gefasst, als ihr lieb war. Er lief ihr zwar nicht hinter her, aber jagte die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den gesuchten Pirat.  
 

„Feuerfaust Ace ist anwesend!“, rief er den Gang herunter, viele der unteren Rekruten liefen auf den Gang, schauten der Flüchtenden nach. An der nächsten Ecke wurde ihre Flucht jedoch aufgehalten, sie lief gegen einen großen, jedoch weichen Widerstand, der sie zurück stolpern ließ. Bevor Ace am Boden landete spürte sie einen Griff am Arm, erschrocken schaute sie auf, erneut sah sie in ein viel zu bekanntes Gesicht. Innerlich wollte sie weinen, der ältere große Mann vor ihr, hatte ein typisches breites Grinsen auf den Wangen, welches aber verschwand, als er den Schriftzug auf dem Oberarm las. In solchen Momenten konnte Ace sich dafür töten, dass er es damals gemacht hatte.  
 

„Ace?!“, Verwirrung stand dem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben, frech grinsend trat die Kleinere zurück.  
 

„Also die Geschichte ist kompliziert. Ich hab aber leider keine Zeit, außerdem scheint's bei euch gleich wieder zu gehen! Man sieht sich“, der Griff an ihrem Arm hatte sich gelöst. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, sah jedoch nochmal zurück.  
 

„Rückendeckung wäre nicht schlecht“, jede Hilfe die sie kriegen konnte war von Vorteil. Noch immer verwirrt schaute der Admiral sie an, das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen war nicht verschwunden. Trotzdem konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Flucht, lief den Gang herunter und um die nächste Ecke.

Ihr Verfolger hatte inzwischen den Mann erreicht, in den sie gerannt war.  
 

„Ah, wo ist er hin?“, murrend schaute der Logianutzer sich um, fragend richtete er sich dann an den Älteren.  
 

„Wer denn?“, bei dieser Frage war dem Untergeordneten sofort klar, er würde keine sinnvolle Auskunft bekommen. Natürlich war Ace ein gesuchter Verbrecher, trotzdem würde Garp ihn schützen, wenn er konnte.  
 

„Nicht so wichtig“, aufgeben wollte er nicht.  
 

x  
 

Die Schuhe mittlerweile in der rechten Hand, lief die Schwarzhaarige die Straße herunter, hinter ihr war immer noch der nervige Marineoffizier, der einfach nicht locker lassen wollte. Das er sie so schnell eingeholt hatte, war wohl der körperliche Nachteil, den sie zu beklagen hatte. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander, ihr Ziel war doch nicht mehr weit entfernt.  
 

„Verdammt“, wütend blieb sie stehen, die Schuhe wurden auf dem Sand auf dem Boden platziert, sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
 

„Du gehst mir tierisch auf die Nerven“, warf sie dem Mann an den Kopf, als er ebenso stehen geblieben war. Ein schwaches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.  
 

„Denkst du wirklich ich würde dich entwischen lassen? So oft hat man nicht die Chance dich in die Finger zu kriegen“, der Offizier sprach aus Erfahrung. Ihre ehemaligen Begegnungen in Alabasta waren für ihn frustrierend. Immer wieder hatte Ace es geschafft zu fliehen.  
 

„Pah. Als ob ich mich so einfach von dir festnehmen lasse. Du wärst der Letzte, der das schaffen wird“, frech grinsend streckte die Frau ihm die Zunge heraus.  
 

„Du bist dir deiner Lage wohl noch nicht bewusst“, dem Älteren war nicht mehr nach Smalltalk, er lief zu ihr herüber, wollte mit seiner rechten Faust einen Treffer landen.

Gekonnt wich sie aus, stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten, ehe die Feuernutzerin zum Gegenangriff ansetzte. An ihrer rechten Faust bildete sich ihr Element, sie holte aus und erzeugte eine große Feuerwand, die auf ihren Gegner traf.  
 

Neben der Hitze gesellte sich ein Lärm dazu, denn ihr Gegner hatte reagiert. Murrend wich sie erneut zurück, als eine Attacke sie treffen sollte. Es war wirklich nicht leicht die Kraft zu erschaffen, die sie als Mann hervorrufen konnte.

Ihre Auseinandersetzung blieb nicht ungehört, da die Piratin fast ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, hatten die Beiden, die sie aufsuchen wollte, den Geräuschpegel von draußen wahr genommen.

Irritiert verließen sie die Bar, konnten einige Meter vor dem Lokal die beiden Logia-Kämpfer erkennen.  
 

„Ace?“, Marco’s Stimme lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit beider Kämpfer auf den Blonden. Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ging zu den anderen Beiden herüber.  
 

„Hattest du mir nicht gesagt, du bleibst unauffällig?“, er würdigte dem Marinemensch keinen Blick, starr musterte er seine Freundin.  
 

„Das kann ich dir doch erklären, ist nur grad ein wenig schlecht“, kurz schauten die dunklen Augen in das Gesicht des Phönix‘ bevor sie sich wieder dem Mann zuwandte, der ihr gefährlich werden konnte.  
 

Amüsiert schüttelte der den Kopf.  
 

„Ich störe euer Wiedersehen nur ungern, aber wir waren noch nicht fertig Ace“, die Angesprochene biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ihr stechender Blick ruhte auf Smoker.  
 

„Marco, wir können das gerne später besprechen“, sie wollte ihren Gegner jetzt nicht so stehen lassen – denn letztlich hatte sie Spaß an Auseinandersetzungen solcher Art.  
 

„Nein, ich muss dich enttäuschen, das tun wir jetzt“, der Blonde griff sie an der rechten Schulter, irritiert schaute sie ihn an, bevor dieser die Gestalt wechselte. Gekonnt ergriff er die junge Frau, die er mitnehmen wollte, und erhob sich in die Lüfte.  
 

„Marco!“, erschrocken musste sie mit ansehen, wie sie sich vom Boden abhoben, die Wut in ihr wurde immer größer.  
 

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, wetterte die Jüngere los, als sie an dem kleinen Boot angekommen waren, mit dem sie am Morgen schon zu der Insel gefahren waren.  
 

„Das sollte ich dich wohl fragen“, der Phönix verwandelte sich wieder zurück, er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Ist es so viel verlangt dich auf eine Mission zu schicken und unerkannt zu bleiben?“

Die Worte klangen in ihren Ohren verletzender, als es der Größere wohl gemeint hatte, wütend und enttäuscht drehte sie dem Anderen den Rücken zu.  
 

„Was kann ich denn dafür? Es wäre genau dasselbe gewesen, wenn du dich eingeschleust hättest. Dich erkennt man an seinem Zeichen auch sofort! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass man mir den Verband vom Arm nimmt“, nach Worte ringend und durch ihre eigenen Gefühle überfordert biss sie sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich, warum waren diese weiblichen Gefühle genau jetzt da?!  
 

„Dann wehr dich doch, du lässt dir doch sonst nichts gefallen“, wie selbstverständlich seine Aussage klang. Als wäre es in der Situation selbstverständlich.  
 

„Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung. Weißt du, wenn in einem drin Gefühle sind, die man nie zuvor gespürt hat? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man vor einem Mann steht – der ja eigentlich das selbe Geschlecht hat wie du – und plötzlich mit der Situation total überfordert ist?! Denkst du, ich mache das aus Spaß? So überfordert mit Dingen zu sein, die vor ein paar Wochen noch für mich zur Selbstverständlichkeit gehörten“, es fiel ihr schwer ihre Stimme aufrecht zu halten, aber zum Ende ihrer Erzählung wurde sie leiser, schwächer. Tränen liefen über die leicht geröteten Wangen, verzweifelt und vergebens versuchte sie ein leises Wimmern zu unterdrücken, aber es half alles nichts. Die blöden femininen Gefühle hatten Überhand ergriffen.  
 

Die ganze Mission war ein totaler Witz gewesen, wäre Ace zuvor nicht gescheitert und würde er nicht in diesem Körper feststecken, dann hätte er den Leuten von der Marine mal gezeigt warum man ihn Feuerfaust nannte.  
 

„Man, das ist doch alles Mist“, sie strich sich mit der rechten Hand die Tränen weg, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und atmete stockend ein.  
 

„Falls es dich interessiert“, mit der Hand mit der sie sich grad über die Wangen gestrichen hatte, zog den Zettel aus ihrem Büstenhalter, den sie dort versteckt hatte. Den gefalteten Zettel reichte sie dem Älteren, ihren Blick jedoch noch abgewandt. „Ich hab das was der Alte unbedingt wissen wollte herausgefunden“, stumm nahm Marco das Stück Papier entgegen und faltete es auf.  
 

„Können wir jetzt zurück? Ich hab keine Lust mehr hier rumzuhängen“  
 

**xXx**  
 

Die beiden Piraten standen vor ihrem Vater, der sie noch ausgiebig musterte. Die Frau hatte ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet, zwar hatte keiner von ihnen sich erklärt, aber der Kapitän hatte sich klar ausgedrückt, dass das Ergebnis ihm sehr mager erschien.  
 

„Also, warum habt ihr nicht mehr heraus gefunden?", in der Zwischenzeit waren mehrere der Crew an Deck gekommen, als sie merkten, dass die beiden Kommandanten wieder zurück waren.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, es war meine Schuld", Ace wollte sich nicht heraus reden, letztlich war es alleine ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie entdeckt worden waren und die Mission an diesem Punkt abbrechen mussten.  
 

„Warum?"  
 

Unangenehm berührt biss sie sich auf die Lippen, das sie dank ihrem Freund Marco eh in diesem Aufzug zurück kommen musste, war ihr unangenehm genug. Jetzt auch noch zu erläutern, warum sie gescheitert waren, war ein wenig viel für ihren Geschmack.  
 

„Ace hat", fing der Mann neben ihr plötzlich an, zog die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters und der Männer, die sich auf Deck befanden, auf sich.

„Er hat sich verdeckt in die Veranstaltung geschlichen um an die Dokumente zu kommen. Wir hatten bei der Outfilwahl eine kleine Hilfe einer Barbesitzerin, ich bin mir sicher das keiner von uns sich jemals so auf eine Veranstaltung der Marine getraut hätte. Leider ist er durch seine Tätowierung am Oberarm aufgefallen, nachdem ihm der Verband abgenommen wurde", seine Erzählung endete damit, dass er seinen Blick zu ihr richtete.  
 

Aus den Reihen der Crew kam leises Gelächter, welches die Feuernutzerin versuchte zu ignorieren, ihren Blick hatte sie noch immer gen Boden gerichtet.  
 

„Stimmt das Ace?", erkundigte sich Whitebeard, sein Blick ruhte ebenso auf der einzigen anwesenden Frau.

Zunächst nickte die Angesprochene erst, bevor sie den Klos in ihrem Hals loswerden konnte.  
 

„Ja, es stimmt."

Zum ersten Mal seit sie das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht hatten blickte sie auf, sah in das lächelnde und verständnisvolle Gesicht des alten Mannes.  
 

„Nun gut, es ist nicht alles, was ich mir erhofft hatte, aber diese Informationen sind sehr hilfreich, ich danke euch Beiden", einerseits brachten die Worte ein zufriedenes Gefühl, dennoch war Ace es überhaupt nicht. Die zweite Mission in so kurzer Zeit, die er versemmelt hatte. Und das auch noch, wo ein Großteil der Crew gemeckert hatte, er würde es eh nicht schaffen. Die dunklen Augen suchten sich erneut einen Punkt auf dem Holz unter sich, den sie fixieren konnten. Das aus den Reihen der Männer hinter ihm nun Kommentare kamen, die sagten dass es ihnen von Anfang an klar gewesen war, war keine große Hilfe.  
 

Sie richtete den Blick auf die wenigen Piraten , die hinter ihr standen, Wut gewann die Oberhand, wie bei der Sitzung zu dieser Mission.  
 

„Ich möchte mal jemanden von euch einen Tag in dem Körper einer Frau erleben. Keiner von euch würde es sich trauen so ein Kleid zu tragen um damit das eigentlich eigene Geschlecht zu täuschen oder abzulenken. Jeder von euch würde als Frau doch kläglich versagen", die Gedanken lagen ihr so schwer im Magen. Keiner von ihnen hatte nur ein einziges Mal daran gedacht, wie es ihm mit der ganzen Situation erging.  
 

„Und ja, mir ist bewusst das ich mich selbst in diese Lage gebracht habe, dennoch könnte man mir so gut es geht helfen, anstatt es mir noch schwerer zu machen", ihr Blick wanderte durch die Reihen, an jedem Gesicht vorbei, bis sie nur leicht den Kopf schütteln konnte.  
 

Wortlos verließ sie die Runde, machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Kajüte. Eine Dusche sowie ein wenig Ruhe würden ihr jetzt gut tun.  
 

Sie war es leid, die Jungs machten es ihr echt schwer, dass von seiner eigenen Crew zu hören und sich so im Stich gelassen zu fühlen, war verletzend. Wenigstens die paar Leute, die zu ihr hielten, machten ihr Mut. Frustriert ließ sie das Kleid zu Boden fallen, die Unterwäsche folgte so gleich und sie lief in das anliegende Badezimmer, dass ihr zum Glück zur Verfügung stand.  
 

Warmes Wasser lief an der gebräunten Haut herunter, ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, schwerfällig lehnte sie gegen die kühle Wand neben ihr. So viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, dabei wollte sie für einen Augenblick abschalten. Alles hinter sich lassen, was sie in den letzten Stunden für unangenehme Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Einem so starken Gegner so gegenüber treten zu müssen, sich dann auch noch von Marco so mitnehmen zu lassen und das Gespräch mit dem Alten. Es war wirklich ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen.  
 

Nach weniger als zehn Minuten verließ sie die kleine Kabine, schnappte sich ein großes Handtuch, was auf einem der kleinen Schränke lag. Kurzerhand wurde es um den Körper und vorallem um die wichtigen Zonen gewickelt, bevor sie den kleinen Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Zur Überraschung der Schwarzhaarigen war sie jedoch nicht mehr alleine, ein bekanntes Gesicht saß auf einem der Stühle, die an einem kleinen Tisch in ihrer Kajüte standen.  
 

„Thatch? Was gibt’s denn?", der Mann richtete seinen Blick auf die junge Frau, er räusperte sich, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte.  
 

„Ich dachte mir, nach all dem Stress den du heute gehabt hast, würdest du dich ablenken wollen?", während sie den Worten des Älteren lauschte, ging sie zu ihrem Schrank herüber um sich die normalen Klamotten zusammen zu suchen.  
 

„Ablenken?", sie klang fragend, zusammen mit den frischen Anziehsachen lief sie zurück in das Bad um sich anzuziehen. Vor dem Kommandanten wollte sie sich nicht umziehen.  
 

„Er meinte, wir bleiben erst mal hier vor der Insel, deswegen dachte ich, wir könnten ein wenig Spaß haben und was trinken?", Ace konnte die Worte des vierten Kommandanten laut und deutlich durch die dünne Holztür hören, während sie dabei war sich anzuziehen  
 

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee", war die Antwort, als sie das kleine Badezimmer erneut verließ um zu ihm zurück zukehren. Auf den Lippen des Anderen lag ein breites Grinsen, dass seine Idee sofort angenommen würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Die Jüngere schien sehr verletzt gewesen zu sein, nach dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater, deswegen wollte er sie ablenken.  
 

„Marco kommt aber nicht mit oder?", harkte sie nach, nahm derweil auf ihrem Bett platz und zog sich ihre Schuhe über.  
 

„Nein, er muss bleiben. Letztes Mal warst du doch damit dran, schon vergessen?", die Aussage von Thatch erinnerte ihn an seine letzte Nacht alleine an der Moby. Das Schlimmste war die Tatsache, das alle sturzbetrunken wieder kamen und ihm nicht einmal was mitgebracht haben.  
 

„Wie könnte ich den Abend vergessen? Marco und du seit kaum noch in eure Kajüten gekommen", ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Bei ihrer Aussage musterte sie den anderen Kommandanten, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratze.  
 

„Na also, wollen wir?", er stand auf, spielerisch bot er ihr seinen rechten Arm an unter dem sie sich einharken sollte. Mit einem süßen Lächeln nahm sie das Angebot an, letztlich wollte sie sich nur von diesem ätzenden Tag ablenken.  
 

**TBC**


	5. #5

„Wollt ihr euch den anderen anschließen?", die Stimme von Marco ließ die Schwarzhaarige stark zusammen zucken, eigentlich wollte sie ihm nicht noch über den Weg laufen. Die Sache mit Smoker lag ihr noch schief im Margen.  
 

„Nein, Ace und ich machen uns einen schönen Abend zu zweit, richtig?", ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Brünetten, er stupste der Frau neben sich in die Seite. Skeptisch begutachtete der Blonde die Beiden.  
 

„Ja, damit trifft Thatch den Nagel auf den Kopf, wir wollen uns einen schönen Abend zu zweit machen", sie musste über ihre Worte selbst grinsen, ehe sie den Mann weiter schon. Ja, sie war noch sauer auf Marco. Der Blick des Anderen verriet ihr, dass ihre Aussage sogar Erfolg zeigte. Etwas Undefinierbares war zu erkennen, auch wenn sie nicht einschätzen konnte, was genau.  
 

„Dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß, aber übertreibt es nicht", er wandte sich ab,zu den Nächsten aus der Crew, die die Moby verlassen wollten.  
 

„Lass uns gehen", ungeduldig zog die Schwarzhaarige den Größeren am Arm hinter sich her zu dem kleinen Boot, mit dem sie die Insel erreichen wollten.  
 

_xXx_  
 

Die Beiden hatten nach kurzer Fahrt die Insel erreicht. Da Ace erst vor einigen Stunden zuvor hier gewesen war, kannte sie den Weg zu gut, da die nette Barbesitzerin ihnen ausgeholfen hatte.

Zum Bedauern der Schwarzhaarigen waren ein paar zu viele der Crewmitglieder anwesend, diese ignorierend begaben sich die beiden Piraten an den Tresen, an dem die Besitzerin Ace sofort erkannte.  
 

„Ace, da bist du ja wieder. Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?", die Frau grinste sie breit an, holte jedoch sofort zwei Gläser heraus um ihnen diese hinzustellen. Danach landete eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in den Gläsern.  
 

„Der geht aufs Haus, lasst es euch schmecken. Ist eine Spezialität aus unserem Dorf", sie zwinkerte ihnen zu, bevor sie sich den anderen Gästen widmete. Dankend nahmen die Beiden ihre Gläser hoch, stießen an und leerten sie in einem Zug.  
 

„Sag mal Ace", fing der Ältere nach einigen Momenten an, sein Blick auf das Glas gerichtet, welches in der Zwischenzeit wieder gefüllt worden war.  
 

„Paps hatte nachdem du mit uns gesprochen hattest, noch mit Marco gesprochen...um was wird es da wohl gegangen sein?", es war nicht seine Art die Neugier in ihm nachzugeben, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich darüber viel den Kopf zerbrochen.  
 

Zunächst musste die Angesprochene selbst überlegen, was der Alte ihm wohl gesagt haben könnte, dann wurde sie rot. Hatte er ihm das wirklich erzählt?!  
 

„Äh...ich denke mal, es wird was mit meinem Fluch zu tun gehabt haben", sie wurde leiser, ihren Blick richtete sie ebenfalls auf ihr Glas, die Röte auf ihren Wangen wurde intensiver.  
 

„Und das wäre? Entschuldige Ace, aber ich dachte, wo wir jetzt so unter uns sind", schief grinsend richteten sich die hellen Augen auf die Jüngere. Unangenehm berührt knabberte sie sich auf ihrer Wangeninnenseite herum, den Blick noch auf die Flüssigkeit im Glas gerichtet.  
 

„Also als ich da mit euch geredet hab...da hab ich euch nicht alles gesagt. Was die Rückverwandlung in meine männliche Gestalt angeht", nervös suchte sie die richtigen Worte. Den Blick der Verwirrung des Anderen konnte sie spüren.  
 

„Es müssen nicht nur vierzehn Tage vergehen. Ich muss in der Zeit eine Aufgabe erledigen", je näher sie dem Thema kam, desto leiser wurde sie.  
 

„Muss ich dir denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?"  
 

„Aber wehe du lachst", das erste Mal seit Beginn ihres Gesprächs schaute sie den Mann neben sich an. Der nickte leicht, das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen verwandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln.  
 

„Ich muss einen 'Akt der Liebe' vollziehen...frag mich aber bloss nicht, was und mit wem", nuschelte Ace leise, trank danach in einem Zug das Glas vor sich leer.

Irritiert blickte Thatch die zweite Kommandantin an, ehe er das Wort wieder ergriff.  
 

„Aber du hättest diese Aufgabe doch sicher nicht bekommen, wenn es nicht irgendwen geben würde, für den du solche Gefühle hegst, oder?", er merkte, dass seiner Gesprächspartnerin das Thema unangenehm war, dennoch wollte er ihr lediglich helfen. Hätte er nicht gesehen, wie rot die junge Frau neben ihm nun angelaufen war, hätte er solch eine Röte für nicht möglich gehalten.  
 

„Also...gibt es jemanden oder?"  
 

Stille kehrte ein, um solch ein tiefes Geheimnis einfach Preis zu geben, dafür hatte Ace nicht im Ansatz genug Alkohol getrunken. Ein schwaches Nicken gewann sie sich trotzdem ab, da sie Thatch nicht ganz im Dunkeln stehen lassen wollte.  
 

„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es eine verflossene Liebe aus deiner Zeit ist, bevor du zu uns gekommen bist oder?“, dass der Brünette nicht locker lassen wollte, nervte die Gefragt langsam aber sicher.  
 

„Warum müssen wir da jetzt drüber reden?“

Anstatt ihr zu antworten legte der Größere eine Hand auf um ihre Schulter, zog sie näher zu sich.  
 

„Ace, du hast nicht mehr viele Tage und so langsam mache ich mir einfach Sorgen um dich, verrat es doch dem guten alten Thatch“, die Stimme an ihrem Ohr sorgte dafür, das sie leicht grinsen musste, sie versuchte aber den Anderen wieder wegzudrücken.  
 

„Ich danke dir echt für deine Hilfe, aber ich möchte und muss damit wohl alleine klar kommen. Dir sollte es doch reichen, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass es eine Person gibt, oder nicht?“, da die aufmerksame Besitzerin ihre Gläser wieder gefüllt hatte, nahm es in die Hand um mit einem Schluck die Hälfte zu leeren.

Enttäuscht musterte Thatch seine Freundin, schulterzuckend musste er die Aussage hinnehmen, selbst wenn sie nicht zufriedenstellend war.  
 

 

„So langsam sollten wir wieder zurück“, durch das verzerrte Bild während er sich umschaute merkte der vierte Kommandant, dass der Alkoholspiegel in seinem Blut extrem angestiegen sein musste.  
 

„Duuhhhu~ Langweiler“, die Stimme der Schwarzhaarigen hatte einen schnippischen Unterton, die Frau vor ihr an der Bar unterdrückte ein leises Lachen.  
 

„Ich glaube, dein Freund hat Recht Ace“, stimmte sie dem Piraten zu, wollte dem Gast vor ihr das Glas wegnehmen. Die Reaktionszeit der Feuernutzerin war schneller, gekonnt nahm sie ihr das Glas weg und trank den Inhalt aus.  
 

„Warum denn jetzt schoooon?“, sie zog einen Schmollmund, der für den Geschmack des Älteren einfach viel zu süß und unschuldig aussah.  
 

„Okay gut, dann warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder zurück“, Thatch erhob sich von seinen Barhocker und ließ die beiden Frauen zurück. Immer noch beleidigt schauten sich die dunklen Augen in der Bar um, mittlerweile waren die meisten ihrer Crew schon wieder zurück zur Moby gegangen, aber wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie die ganze Nacht hier verbringen. Marco wollte sie im Augenblick nicht sehen.  
 

Unzufrieden wandte sie sich dem Glas zu, was aber aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war.  
 

„Oi“, mürrisch konfrontierte sie die Frau vor sich mit ihrer Tat, die ein feines Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
 

„Das nächste was du von mir bekommst ist ein Glas Wasser okay?“, sie lief an der Theke herunter, um einen weiteren Gast zu bedienen und ließ die Jüngere mit der Tatsache zurück, dass man ihr vorschrieb, was sie zu tun hatte.

Das unzufriedene Gefühl wollte nicht verschwinden, seufzend stütze Ace die Ellenbogen auf dem Holz ab um den Kopf auf seine Handflächen legen zu können. Den Blick vor sich an die Wand gerichtet versank sie in Gedanken, an das Gespräch mit Thatch von zuvor. Eigentlich wollte er nur helfen, aber das Thema hatte Ace die letzten Monate so gut ignoriert. Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken und dennoch musste sie es jetzt.  
 

„Was macht denn eine solch hübsche Frau ganz alleine hier?“, die Stimme die plötzlich an ihre Ohren drang kam ihr so bekannt vor, irritiert richtete sie den Blick auf den Mann neben sich.

Ob sie nun verwirrt oder verzweifelt sein sollte, wusste sie nicht.  
 

Es hätte doch jeder neben ihr sitzen können – jeder, selbst Marco – aber nicht dieser Mann. Alles nur nicht dieser Mann. Innerlich gefror langsam jeder Muskel zu Eis, sie atmete flach ein, versuchte die Fassung nicht zu verlieren.  
 

„Äh, ich-“, überrascht über ihr Versagen auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort heraus zu bringen, räusperte sie sich leicht. Es war faszinierend, vor wenigen Sekunden war ihr Verstand doch recht vernebelt gewesen, aber von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war alles Glas klar. Vor ihr saß ein Koch, ausgerechnet der blonde Koch aus der Crew, in der sein kleiner Bruder den Kapitän spielte. Das hieß folglich, dass dieser auch anwesend sein musste. Ein unauffälliger Blick durch das Lokal verriet ihr auch, an welchem Tisch sich der Strohhutträger befand. Warum konnte denn jetzt kein Wunder passieren?  
 

„Ich wollte grad gehen“, der Klos in ihrem Hals löste sich langsam, sie erhob sich von dem Hocker, setze dazu an, an dem Mann vorbei zu laufen, um unauffällig die Bar zu verlassen.  
 

„Oi, hast du nicht was vergessen?“, die Frau an der Bar jagte ihr einen Schrecken ein, unsicher drehte sie sich herum, die Frau hatte ihren Hut in der Hand.

Verflucht.  
 

Der blonde Koch musterte den orangen Hut argwöhnisch, in seinem Kopf schienen sich Gedanken zusammen zu tun, woher er ihn wohl kennen musste. Mit einen schiefen Lächeln nahm sie den Hut an sich, wollte weiter laufen, aber die Hand an ihrem Oberarm hielt sie ab.  
 

„Woher hast du den?“, seine Stimme war nicht ansatzweise so freundlich wie zuvor, sein Blick war misstrauisch.  
 

„Wie sie schon sagte, gehört er mir und jetzt möchte ich gehen“, verflucht, verflucht verflucht. Ace wollte im Boden versinken, wenn Luffy ihn so sehen würde.  
 

Die Vorstellung daran ließ sie erschaudern, sie löste die Hand von ihrem Arm, drehte sich von ihm weg und entblößte zu allem Übel das Tattoo, was ihren Namen verriet.

Zwei mal an diesem Tag, warum die Piratin es bereute, auf diese blöde Idee gekommen zu sein.

Als der Blonde sich zu dem Tisch wandte, an dem der Rest seiner Crew saß, ergriff sie die Flucht.

So schnell es möglich war, da sie doch viel zu viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, stolperte sie an den Leuten vorbei zur Tür, die kalte Luft versetzte ihrem Kreislauf einen Schlag, sie musste kurz innehalten, bevor sie ihren Weg fortsetzen konnte, langsamer als zuvor.  
 

Regelmäßig schaute die Logia-Nutzerin nach hinten, viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack öffnete sich die Holztür erneut und ihr kleiner Bruder verließ das Lokal.  
 

„Ace?“, das sie seine Stimme noch hören konnte versetzte sie in Alarmbereitschaft. Es war trotzdem nicht einfach, den Weg zum Hafen anzusteuern, ihr Kreislauf machte ihr noch zu schaffen, sowie die Umgebung, die sich dank dem Alkohol noch drehte. Den Blick nach hinten gerichtet, auf den Jungen, der immer näher kam, achtete sie nicht auf den Widerstand, gegen den sie nach wenigen Sekunden stieß.  
 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, Marco’s Stimme klang besorgt, irritiert sahen ihn zwei dunkle Augen an, die noch einen Anflug von Panik in sich verbargen.  
 

„Ich muss hier so schnell wie möglichst weg Marco“, der erste Kommandant konnte sofort erkennen, dass die Frau vor ihm ein wenig über den Durst getrunken hatte, fragend zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
 

„Und dieser Grund wäre?“  
 

Leider kam die Antwort zu spät, denn der Grund blieb nur wenige Meter vor den beiden Piraten stehen und kam auf sie zu.  
 

„Ace, warum haust du denn vor mir ab?“, die Frage animierte die Angesprochene dazu sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?  
 

„Das ist doch dein Bruder oder nicht?“, zu seinem Verständnis richtete er die Frage an die Kommandantin vor sich, die leicht nickte.  
 

„Also ich“, Ace rang nach Worten, drehte sich im nächsten Moment zu dem Kleineren um und kratze sich am Hinterkopf.  
 

„Im Augenblick steht bei mir die Welt ein bisschen Kopf“, ein schiefes Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen, der Blick ihres Gegenübers war ein wenig fragend, bevor sich das typische Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.  
 

„Du siehst ja lustig aus! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, prustete er los, hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und musste laut lachen. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte die Schwarzhaarige zum Glück schon gerechnet, sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Vielen Dank für dein Mitgefühl Luffy“, schwach schüttelte sie den Kopf, musste selbst lachen und sah dem Jüngeren zu, wie er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
 

„Aber mal ehrlich, was ist dir denn passiert?“

Ace kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, stand noch immer neben Marco, bevor sie leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.  
 

„Also ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer Frau die mich ‚verflucht‘ hat. In 5 Tagen ist es aber endlich vorbei. Ich lauf schon viel zu lange als Frau durch die Gegend“, an die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage wollte sie gar nicht denken. Vor allem nicht an den heutigen Tag.

Erneut musste sich der Kleinere ein Lachen verkneifen, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
 

„Das dir so was passieren kann“, murmelte er, musterte seinen Bruder nochmal eindringlich.  
 

„Und wer ist das?“, blinzelte er den Größeren an, der sich bis jetzt noch zurück gehalten hatte.  
 

„Marco, er gehört zu unserer Crew“, Ace sah zu dem Blonden, der die Situation beobachtet hatte.  
 

„Also passt du auf Ace auf, während er so mit sich zu kämpfen hat?“, das Grinsen auf Luffys Lippen wurde breiter, er zauberte der Schwarzhaarigen eine tiefe Röte ins Gesicht.  
 

„Luffy!“  
 

„Irgendwer muss ja ein Auge auf so einen Taugenichts haben, yoi“, die Aussage des Phönix schlug dem Fass dem Boden aus. Entrüstet drehte sie sich zu Marco um, der selbst leicht grinsen musste. Seine rechte Hand wuschelte durch die kurzen Haare der Kleineren, murrend richtete sie ihren Blick zu Boden.  
 

„Ihr seit doch das aller Letzte“  
 

_xXx_  
 

Das eindringliche Klopfen an der Holztür holte die zweite Kommandantin aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf, verschlafen und mit einem leisen Murren richtete sie sich auf. Warum hatte sie gestern Nacht nur die Tür abgeschlossen?

In die Decke eingewickelt lief sie schwankend herüber, entriegelte die Tür und öffnete sie. Vor der Tür stand ihre Begleitung von gestern Abend, mit einem feinen Grinsen auf den Lippen und einem Tablett in der Hand.  
 

„Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht lieber heute in deiner Kajüte essen“, noch schlaftrunken schauten die dunklen Augen in das Gesicht des Brünetten, stumm ging sie einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn hinein zu lassen.

Zielstrebig stellte er das Holztablett ab, lehnte sich an den Tisch, als er die junge Frau beobachtete, wie sie wieder eifrig das Bett ansteuerte.  
 

„Ist alles okay bei dir?“, erkundigte er sich, musterte sie, wie sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte und sich in ihre Decke kuschelte.  
 

„Hmh“, ein schwaches Nicken war ihre Antwort, sie gähnte ausgiebig und blinzelte den Älteren an.  
 

„Wie kann man so früh am Morgen schon so fit sein?“, auf ihre Frage musste er Lachen, schüttelte den Kopf.  
 

„Morgens? Ace...du kannst froh sein, dass ich für dich noch Frühstück besorgt hab. In der Küche steht schon wieder alles Kopf, weil bald Mittag angesagt ist“, ungläubig schaute Ace ihn an, legte seinen Kopf schief.  
 

„Bitte? Hab ich so lange geschlafen?“, sie rieb sich die Augen, gähnte nochmal, bevor sie langsam aber sicher wach wurde.  
 

Ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür richtete die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf die Person, die nach wenigem Klopfen in das Zimmer eintrat.  
 

„Ah, du hast ihm schon Essen gebracht, yoi“, das Erscheinen des Blonden sorgte dafür, dass die Jüngere leicht schnauben musste. Sie fand ihr Verhalten selbst lächerlich, aber irgendwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie auf ihn sauer sein sollte, wegen der Aktion mit Smoker.  
 

Auch Thatch konnte die angespannte Stimmung sofort spüren, irritiert sah er zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her, in seinem Kopf verbanden sich die einzelnen Informationen, die er erhalten hatte und selbst erschlossen hatte.

Ein feines Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, er setze dazu an, den Raum zu verlassen.  
 

„Lass es dir schmecken Ace und lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit“, mit einem Winken verließ er den Raum.

Unangenehme Stille kehrte ein, verunsichert wandte die Kleinere ihren Blick ab, sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie die Situation auflösen konnte.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, yoi“, unterbrach der Ältere nun die Stille, sein Blick ruhte noch auf der Anderen. Verwirrt richtete sie ihren Blick dann doch wieder auf Stehenden, Ace wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich, sie war sauer und hatte auf eine Entschuldigung gehofft, aber andererseits wusste sie auch, dass sie an der Reihe war sich wegen ihrem abweisenden Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
 

„Mir tut es auch leid, ich hätte nicht so abweisend und blöd zu dir sein sollen. Ich weiß nicht genau was ich mit allem so anfangen soll und du wolltest mir auch nur helfen“, eine feine Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen, sie schaute doch wieder weg, nachdem sie den Blick von Marco so intensiv wahrnahm.  
 

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich hätte anders reagieren sollen, ich versuche dich nur so zu behandeln wie vorher, aber das ist wohl nicht die richtige Wahl“, das Gespräch nahm für sie eine seltsame Wendung, unangenehm berührt seufzte sie leise.  
 

„Eigentlich wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als das, immer hin bin ich ja immer noch ich selbst“, selbst wenn sie genau wusste, dass es für alle Beteiligten nicht einfach war, wünschte sie es sich doch nur. Obwohl es für sie auch klar war, das sie auf alle Aktionen anders reagierte als zuvor.  
 

„Es tut mir auf jeden Fall echt Leid Marco. Ich danke dir, dass du versuchst so normal zu mir zu sein, wie es geht“, ein schwache Lächeln legte sich auf Ace’s Lippen.

Marco wollte noch etwas sagen, jedoch hielt er inne, als er das Knurren des Magens der Jüngeren hören konnte.  
 

„Vielleicht solltest du zunächst erst mal was Essen, wenn du später noch mit mir sprechen möchtest dann komm einfach vorbei. Ich bin den ganzen Tag dabei den schriftlichen Kram zu erledigen“, auch er verließ den Raum, ließ sie zurück.  
 

Unzufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gespräches erhob sie sich vom Bett, setze sich an den kleinen Tisch und fing an das was Thatch ihm mitgebracht hatte zu verputzen. Jetzt waren es noch vier Tage, die sie überstehen musste und in denen sie endlich zu dem stehen musste, was sie so lange versucht hatte zu verdrängen.  
 

Nach ihrem ausgiebigen Frühstück, einer kalten Dusche und einer weiteren Stunde herum Gedöse verließ die Logia-Nutzerin ihre Kajüte, lief den Gang herunter und wollte zunächst einmal an Deck um mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Irgendeinen Rat brauchte sie nun.  
 

Der Gesuchte führte noch ein Gespräch mit Izou, der mit einen feinen Lächeln drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um, als diese näher kam.  
 

„Na Ace, auch endlich wach?“, die Angesprochene musste schief grinsen, nickt leicht.  
 

„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben kann. Hast du einen Moment für mich Paps?“, fragte sie, während ihr Blick an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei zu ihrem Vater wanderte.  
 

„Natürlich, wir reden später über die Mission weiter, ja?“, ein Nicken seitens Izou’s war zusehen, er zog sich zurück und ließ die Beiden alleine.  
 

„Was kann ich denn für dich tun?“, erkundigte sich der ältere Mann, lehnte an der Lehne seines Sitzes.  
 

„Mal angenommen...“, Ace versuchte den Sachverhalt so gut es geht zum umschreiben, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass ihr Vater sofort wissen würde, worum es geht. „Du wärst verliebt – außer in die See – wie würdest du es der Person denn sagen?“, eine feine Röte legte sich auf ihre Wangen, den Blick hatte sie zu Boden gerichtet.  
 

„Frei heraus, denke ich. Zu lange sollte man solch wichtige Gefühle nicht für sich behalten. Vor allem hat doch die Person für die du solche Gefühle hegst es verdient zu wissen, oder nicht?“  
 

Die Röte wurde dunkler, unsicher knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe herum.  
 

„Ace, meinst du nicht, es wäre das Beste, wenn du zu dem stehst, was du fühlst?“  
 

Stille kehrte ein, innerlich wusste Ace schon lange, dass es nichts bringt, es einfach zu unterdrücken, aber andererseits konnte sie nicht so einfach sagen, was genau für Gefühle sie hatte.  
 

„Ich glaube du hast Recht, vielen Dank Paps“, noch immer verunsichert bedankte sich die junge Frau, machte sich dann zielstrebig auf den Weg unter Deck.  
 

 

**TBC**


	6. #6

„Es ist offen, yoi“, ertönte die Stimme des Phönix‘ aus dem Inneren seiner Kajüte, leise öffnete die Schwarzhaarige die Tür, schloss sie genau so leise hinter sich.

An dem Schreibtisch erkannte sie Marco, der seine Brille auf der Nase hatte und dabei war, einen Stapel von Zetteln durch zu arbeiten.  
 

„Was machst du?“, neugierig kam sie näher, blieb hinter ihm stehen und linste über seine Schulter auf das Papier.  
 

„Wir machen morgen an der nächsten Insel einen Halt und ich stelle eine Liste zusammen, was wir alles so brauchen, damit wir die nächsten Wochen erstmal nicht wieder anlegen müssen. Paps wollte, dass wir durchsegeln“, erklärte er, während sein Blick weiter durch die Reihen wanderte, er notierte etwas an einer äußeren Spalte. Trotzdem sagte Ace das alles gar nichts.  
 

„Gibt es was bestimmtes Ace?“, seinen Blick nicht von den Dokumenten abwendend, stellte er ihr diese Frage.  
 

„Äh ich-“, unsicher wich die zweite Kommandantin weiter nach hinten, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Mit ihrer abgebrochenen Aussage zog sie den Blick des Mannes auf sich, er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
 

„Du was?“  
 

Die unangenehme Röte kam zurück, nervös schaute sie auf den Boden, wuselte mit ihren Händen herum.  
 

„Ich wollte nur Fragen ob ich dir helfen kann“, komplett am Thema vorbei sah sie in die blauen Augen des Gegenübers, ein unsicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Marco wusste, dass die junge Frau noch etwas anderes bedrückte.  
 

„Ist das wirklich alles?“  
 

Eifrig nickte Ace, sie stand auf und lief wieder zu ihm herüber um den Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.  
 

„Klar, was denkst du denn?“, am liebsten wäre sie von Bord gesprungen. Wie schlecht sie lügen konnte und wie feige sie war, nicht endlich zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen.  
 

„Na wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst, dann könntest du die neuen Steckbriefe durchgehen und sie mit den Alten abgleichen. Außerdem müsstest du dann die neuen Zahlen hier in das Buch eintragen“, er deutete auf einen der kleineren Stapel, auf dem ein Buch lagen und darunter viele einzelne Zettel.  
 

„Ach klar, das krieg ich hin“, grinsend nahm sie den Stapel an sich, schnappte sich einen der Stifte und machte es sich auf dem Bett des Älteren bequem.  
 

„Wenn du Fragen hast, dann frag ruhig“, damit beschäftigte sich Marco wieder mit den Listen, die vor ihm lagen.  
 

„Mach ich.“  
 

 

Nach einigen Stunden war der Blonde endlich fertig, lehnte sich zurück und streckte seine Arme in die Luft. Voller Konzentration hatte er sich gar nicht mehr um die Jüngere gekümmert, die ihm geholfen hatte.

Auf seinem Stuhl drehte er sich um, musste bei dem Anblick auf seinem Bett lächeln. Ace lag auf der Seite, hatte noch das Buch in der Hand, in dem sie die neuen Kopfgelder eingetragen hatte. Die Zettel lagen mittlerweile vor dem Bett, der Stift lag neben ihrem Kopf. Gleichmäßiger, kaum hörbarer Atem verließ die hellroten Lippen, leise erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und nahm die dünne Decke in die Hand um sie über den Körper der Anderen zu legen.  
 

Danach machte er es sich auf einem Sessel bequem, der in einer Ecke neben einem Bücherregal stand und nahm eines der Bücher in die Hand, die auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Regal lagen.

Ab und zu blickte er zu der Schlafenden, die eine seltsame Art hatte, auf dem Bett zu liegen, denn sie lag halb verdreht, das Buch an ihrem Rücken, die Beine überschlagen und über die Bettkante hängend.  
 

Leicht musste er den Kopf schütteln, vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch und verfiel so wie Ace nach wenigen Minuten dem Schlaf.  
 

_x_  
 

„Oi Marco!“, Thatch öffnete ohne zu Klopfen die Tür der Kajüte des ersten Kommandanten, da die Männer an Deck schon auf die Listen warteten, die er fertig gestellt hatte.  
 

Das was ihm als Erstes ins Auge stach war die junge Frau, die auf dem Bett lag und durch seinen Aufruf erst einmal wach wurde. Müde blinzelte sie, auch der Angesprochene in dem Sessel wurde langsam wach.  
 

„Was machst du denn hier Ace?“, seine Frage kam bei ihr gar nicht an, noch immer verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Orientierungslos stellte sie fest, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett befand, als sie Marco erblickte wusste sie, dass sie gestern bei ihm eingeschlafen sein musste.  
 

Der Phönix erhob sich derweil mit einem langen Gähnen von dem Sessel, er streckte sich und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch herüber.  
 

„Ich komm ja schon, yoi“, er nahm die Zettel in die Hand, lief zu Thatch herüber und ging zog diesen in Richtung Tür.  
 

„Hetz dich nicht Ace, lass die Tür einfach ins Schloss fallen“, mit diesen Worten verließ er mit dem Brünetten den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
 

Verschlafen streckte Ace sich, rutschte an die Bettkante und legte dabei die Decke zur Seite. Danach sammelte sie den

Stift und das Buch ein, nahm die Zettel vom Boden und legte alles zusammen auf dem Schreibtisch ab.  
 

Danach verließ sie den Raum stumm, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und machte sich auch auf den Weg aufs Deck. Wenn die Mannschaft heute neue Lebensmittel und alles besorgen musste, dann konnte sie doch sicherlich auch an Land gehen.

An Deck herrschte ein leichtes Chaos, einige liefen unkoordiniert herum, bevor sie ihre Aufgabe von dem ersten Kommandanten erhielten. Mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen gesellte sie sich zu Marco, linste auf den Zettel mit den verschiedenen Aufgaben, erkannte ihren Namen aber nicht.  
 

„Sag mal Marco“, fing sie nach einigen Minuten an, als der Blonde sich ihr zugewandt hatte, nachdem er die Aufgaben soweit verteilt hatte.  
 

„Ich hab doch keine Aufgabe bekommen oder?“, der Gefragte schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, überflog nochmal seine Notizen.  
 

„Nein, du hast nichts zu tun. Deine Division war beim letzten Landgang schon mit vielen Aufgaben dran. Warum fragst du?“, sein Blick wurde skeptisch, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bei dem Grinsen auf den Lippen der Anderen wurde der Blick nur noch skeptischer.  
 

„Weil ich gerne sonst selbst an Land gehen wollte. Wir waren ja noch nie hier und ich würd' mich gerne umsehen“, das breite Grinsen auf ihren Lippen war typisch, Marco hatte es in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen.  
 

Dass sie so gute Laune bei der Idee hatte konnte er nicht verstehen, aber ihre Laune wollte er nicht zerstören. Da ihr Vater keine anderen Pläne hatte, nickte er leicht.  
 

„Ich denke das geht in Ordnung, aber pass auf dich auf. Ich hab keine Lust dich irgendwo aufgabeln zu müssen“, dankend fiel sie dem Größeren um den Hals, lief dann herüber zu einem der Boote, an dem Thatch gerade mit ein paar Crewmitgliedern alles vorbereitete.  
 

„Thatch, ich komm mit euch“, der Brünette drehte sich um, zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste leicht.  
 

„Bei solch einer Aussage kann ich wohl eh nichts mehr dagegen sagen oder?“  
 

_x_  
 

Die kleine Gruppe hatte die Insel nach weniger als einer Stunde erreicht, Ace verließ mit Thatch zuerst das kleine Boot und streckte sich. Am liebsten wäre sie alleine gefahren – dann wäre sie auch schneller gewesen – aber Whitebeard hätte sie nicht gelassen, letztlich konnten sie auch zusammen später wieder zurück zum Schiff kommen.  
 

„Wir treffen uns dann in ein paar Stunden wieder hier Ace, oder wir fahren ohne dich“, rief der vierte Kommandant ihr nach, die sich mit einem Winken verabschiedete.

Zufrieden lief die Piratin durch die Straßen, ihr Blick wanderte von einem Haus zum anderen, die Geschäfte wurden ebenfalls eindringlich gemustert. Ihren Blick nicht nach vorn gerichtet lief sie an einem Geschäft vorbei, blieb bei den ganzen Leckereien im Schaufenster mit ihren Augen hängen, bevor sie gegen einen Widerstand vor sich stieß.  
 

Überrascht stolperte sie nach hinten, landete auf dem Boden und unterdrückte ein leises Murren. Essen würde ihr sicherlich mal zum Verhängnis werden.  
 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich die Stimme, die Person die die Frage gestellt hatte, drehte sich herum und musste gleich stutzen.  
 

„Ace?“  
 

Von ihrem Sturz erholt blickte sie auf, schaute in das Gesicht ihres kleinen Bruder und musste grinsen.  
 

„Luffy, lange nicht gesehen!“, Ace erhob sich aus dem Sand, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.  
 

„Was machst du denn hier?“, der Strohhutträger musste selbst grinsen, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte.  
 

„Wir besorgen hier heute Vorräte, aber ich hatte keine Lust an Bord zu bleiben, deswegen dachte ich mir, ich schau mir die Insel mal an“, war ihre simple Antwort, sie konnte hinter ihrem Bruder erkennen, wie die Navigatorin seiner Mannschaft zu ihm gelaufen kam.  
 

„Luffy, wo bleibst du denn?“, fragte die Rothaarige genervt, blinzte ihren Kapitän wütend an, ehe sie sich der Frau vor dem Schwarzhaarigen zuwandte. „Wer ist denn das?“

Es war an den beiden Geschwistern kurz zu lachen, es war faszinierend dass sie wirklich keiner erkannte als Frau.  
 

„Das ist Ace, wir haben uns grad zufällig getroffen“, stumpf wie immer drehte er sich zu seiner Navigatorin um, die die andere Frau ungläubig musterte.  
 

„Aber das ist doch... Ace ist doch dein Bruder oder nicht?“, über die Verwirrung von Nami musste Kommandantin der zweiten Division nochmals lachen.  
 

„Bin ich eigentlich auch, nur im Augenblick nicht. Die Geschichte ist unspektakulärer als man glaubt. Auf jeden Fall bin ich Ace, nur im Augenblick als Frau“, die Verwirrung in dem Gesicht der Anderen wurde nur größer, das Fragezeichen über ihrem Kopf konnte man förmlich sehen.  
 

„Also das würde ich aber gerne wissen, wenn man plötzlich von einem Mann zu einer Frau wird“, zu ihrer Verwirrung mischte sich Neugier, sie musterte die Frau hinter Luffy ausgiebig.  
 

„Ach, das kann ich dir gerne erklären, wenn ich mich euch anschließen darf oder wolltet ihr gleich wieder ablegen?“, bei der Aussage seiner derzeitigen Schwester musste der Strohhut breit grinsen, er schüttelte eilig seinen Kopf.  
 

„Nein, wir müssen auch noch Vorräte besorgen. Außerdem haben wir uns eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!“

Die kleine Gruppe kam an den Boot an, an dem die vierte Division schon dabei war, die ganzen Vorräte aufzuladen.  
 

„Thatch“, die Schwarzhaarige holte ihren Freund aus seinen Gedanken, er drehte herum und musterte kurz die

Mannschaft, die hinter ihr stand.  
 

„Was gibt’s denn Ace? Wir wollen gleich wieder zurück, schön dass du dich an meine Zeitvorgabe gehalten hast“, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte er sich vor, klopfte ihr stolz auf die Schulter. Ace drückte die Hand von ihrer Schulter, murrte leise.  
 

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du das hier schon mal mitnehmen kannst“, sie hielt ihm eine Papiertüte hin. „Und ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn ich später nachkomme. Ich wollt gern noch die paar Stunden die uns hier bleiben mit Luffy und seinen Freunden verbringen“, wieder schweifte der Blick des Älteren zu der kleinen Gruppe hinter Ace.  
 

„Ah, dein Bruder nicht? Ich denke dass geht in Ordnung, aber wie willst du denn heute Abend zurück zur Moby kommen?“, seine Frage stellte sie wirklich vor ein Problem. Thatch konnte schlecht das Boot hier lassen, mit dem er sie heute her gebracht hatte.  
 

„Ach, ich schick Marco einfach vorbei, der holt dich ab. Und wenn dir das nicht gut genug ist, dann musst du jetzt mitkommen“, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde unheimlicher. Der Brünette wusste, dass die Jüngere nicht unnötig viel Zeit mit dem ersten Kommandanten verbringen wollte, aber so würde sie sein Angebot nicht ablehnen.  
 

„Okay na gut, dann sag ihm Bescheid. Ich warte auf ihn dann hier am Hafen, dann muss er nicht die ganze Stadt abklappern. Vielen Dank Thatch“, sie drückte ihm die Papiertüte in die Hand, lief dann wieder herüber zu der Gruppe, die extra auf sie gewartet hatte.  
 

_xXx_  
 

Die Tür der Taverne öffnete sich, zusammen mit seinen Freunden trat der Strohhutträger an die frische Luft, die kleine Gruppe lachte noch immer.  
 

„Oi“, Luffy erkannte die Stimme sofort, er drehte sich um, neben der Holztür stand Marco. Fragend legte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf schief.  
 

„Was gibt denn?“  
 

Der Phönix stemmte sich von der Wand ab, lief zu der Gruppe und blieb wenige Meter vor Luffy stehen.  
 

„Wo ist Ace?“  
 

Irritiert blickten sich die Strohhutpiraten an, bevor der Kapitän wieder das Wort ergriff.  
 

„Ace ist vor einer Weile schon gegangen. Ist er nicht am Hafen gewesen?“, der Blick des Gummimannes wurde ernster. Ebenso der seines Gegenübers.  
 

„Verdammt“, murrte Marco leise. Also hatte ihn sein komisches Gefühl nicht getäuscht.  
 

„Ace war nicht da. Ich dachte, ich seh nach ihm, sein derzeitiges Erscheinungsbild lässt einige Gestalten auf blöde Ideen kommen, yoi“, der Blonde fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
 

„Leute, ihr könnt schon zurück gehen. Ich geh mit Marco nach Ace schauen. Wir sehen uns später, ja?“, zielstrebig lief er zu dem Älteren, welcher dann der Gruppe den Rücken zuwandte.  
 

„Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren“  
 

 

„AAAAACCEEEE!“, das in der kleinen Stadt schon fast alle Menschen schliefen war dem Strohhut komplett egal. Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Bruder um, konnte aber niemanden erkennen.

Keine Menschenseele hielt sich hier auf.  
 

Der Größere versuchte durch die Dunkelheit zu sehen, was schwerer war als gedacht.

Die Beiden liefen jetzt schon seit einer Weile durch die Stadt, hatten bis jetzt niemanden getroffen und auch keine Spur von Ace gefunden.  
 

„AAAAAAACCCEEEEEEEEEEE!!“, rief Luffy erneut in die Dunkelheit, nicht einmal ein Echo halte nach.

Plötzlich hörten die Piraten einen leisen Schrei, der durch irgendwas erstickt wurde.

Beharrlich gingen sie in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vermuteten. Drei Abbiegungen und zwei Straßen später standen sie vor einer Gasse in der sie vier Personen erkennen konnten.  
 

„Was macht ihr da?!“, rief Marco den Schatten zu, von denen Drei sich hektisch zu besprechen schienen, bevor sie über den Zaun am Ende der Gasse flüchteten.  
 

Zurück blieb ein schmaler Schatten, der langsam aber sicher zu Boden sackte. Langsam liefen sie zu der Gestalt die am Boden saß. Nach wenigen Metern erkannten Beide sofort die Person, die dort am Boden zusammen gesackt war.  
 

„Ace!“, der kleinere Bruder der Piratin über wandte die letzten Meter, beugte sich zu der Schwarzhaarigen herunter.

Orientierungslos blinzelten die dunklen Augen den Kleineren an. Was war mit ihm los?  
 

„Luffy?“, die weibliche Stimme klang schwach, gebrochen und war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
 

„Ace, was ist los?“, bevor die Aufregung in dem Strohhutpiraten überhand ergreifen konnte, lenkte ihn die Hand auf seiner Schulter ab.  
 

Marco hatte die Zeit genutzt sich Ace genau anzuschauen und festzustellen, dass ihr irgendetwas verabreicht wurde.

Sowie sein Bruder beugte der Blonde sich ebenfalls herunter, legte seine Hand an die Wange der zierlichen Person, die bei der Berührung stark zusammen zuckte. Eine tiefe Röte lag auf ihren Wangen, die Atmung war unregelmäßig und stoßweise.  
 

„Ace, beruhig dich“, seine Stimme war leise, er wollte sie nicht noch mehr verwirren.  
 

„Marco...? Wo kommt ihr denn her?“, fragte die Gesuchte nach einer Weile, in der sie versucht hatte sich zu sammeln.  
 

„Was ist passiert?“  
 

Auch auf Marcos Frage bekamen sie keine Antwort. Ace schloss die Augen, legte ihre Hand auf die an ihrer Wange, nahm sie von ihrer Haut.  
 

„Ich möchte hier weg“, besorgt sahen die beiden Männer sich an. Ohne zu zögern nahm der Größere die junge Frau hoch, in seine Arme, um sie zu tragen. Kraftlos lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Brust die sich ihr darbot, öffnete nochmal leicht die Augen.  
 

Ein schwaches und schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Luffy. Morgen bevor wir wieder in See stechen komm ich bei dir vorbei“, so langsam sortierten sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf.  
 

„Ich bring Ace zurück und sorge dafür, dass er morgen früh zu dir kommt, yoi. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe Luffy“, er besah sich dem Kleinen, der nur nickte. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf dessen Lippen.  
 

„Natürlich, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Bring ihn bitte heil zurück, ich will ihn morgen sehen!“, der Schwarzhaarige verabschiedete sich, bevor er die Beiden alleine zurück ließ.  
 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooosh. Im nächsten Kapitel wirds endlich ein wenig... heiß *3* ~


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Liebe voraus!

Marco verfrachtete die junge Frau in ihrem Bett, seine Hand legte sich auf die Stirn der Schwarzhaarigen. Noch immer atmete diese stockend, ihre Wangen waren in ein tiefes Rot gefärbt.  
 

„Ace, kannst du mich hören?“, auf dem Weg zur Moby hatte sie kein einziges Wort von sich gegeben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mittlerweile schlief oder nicht.

Kurz kniff die Angesprochene ihre Augen fest zusammen, ehe sie sie leicht öffnete und in das besorgte Gesicht des Blonden sah.  
 

„Ja, es tut mir leid...dass ich dir so viele Sorgen bereite“, ihre Stimme war leise, ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.  
 

„Ach Unsinn. Was ist denn passiert?“

Es war ihr nicht möglich noch röter zu werden, dennoch drehte sie beschämt den Kopf zur Seite.  
 

„Als ich gegangen bin haben mich drei Typen abgefangen“, fing sie leise an, dabei schloss sie ihre Augen. „Die haben mir irgendeine komische Flüssigkeit verabreicht...mir ist ganz komisch geworden. Ich hab das Gefühl das sich alles dreht...außerdem wirkt alles verschwommen und mir ist so unglaublich heiß“, schwerfällig legte sie ihren rechten Arm über ihr Gesicht, verdeckte ihre Augen.  
 

„Ich hol dir was zu trinken, yoi“, als der Ältere von der Bettkante aufstehen wollte, hielt ihn etwas auf. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Hand, die den Saumen seines Hemdes geschnappt hatte und ihn festhielt.  
 

„Ace, du solltest wirklich was trinken“, seine Hand griff zu der an seinem Hemd, wollte sie lösen.  
 

„Geh nicht“, nuschelte die Jüngere, ihr Gesicht verbarg sie unter ihrem Arm. Besorgt sahen die blauen Augen in das Gesicht seines Freundes, schwerer Atem verließ die leicht geöffneten Lippen der Liegenden. Mit dem Oberkörper drehte sich der Größere zu Ace, beugte sich weiter herunter um seine eigene Stirn gegen die andere zu legen. Mit seiner Hand fühlte sie sich zwar warm an, aber wie viel wärmer konnte er schlecht beurteilen.

Die Hand von seinem Hemd löste sich, fuhr vorsichtig und langsam an dem Rücken des Anderen nach oben, bevor sie an dessen Nacken halt machte.  
 

„Marco“, die dunklen Augen schimmerten, ein Blick aus Verzweiflung und Lust traf den ersten Kommandant, der leicht schlucken musste. Die plötzliche Berührung und die Nähe ließ auch ihm eine feine helle Röte in die Wangen wandern, er wollte Luft zwischen sich und Ace bringen.

Die junge Frau war dem jedoch nicht gewillt – im Gegenteil.  
 

Ohne weiter über ihr Handeln nachzudenken – was im Augenblick auch kaum möglich war – überschritt sie die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und presste ihre Lippen auf Marcos. Irgendwie musste sie der Hitze Abhilfe schaffen.

Überrumpelt durch das warme Gefühl an seinen Lippen und die sanften Berührungen in seinem Nacken musste der Ältere in den Kuss seufzen. Als seine Gegenüber die Augen schloss tat er es ihr gleich, ließ sich auf das angenehme Gefühl das sich in seiner Magengegend ein.  
 

Seine rechte Hand stütze sich neben ihr auf dem Kopfkissen ab, fordernd fing er an den Kuss zu erwidern. Er beugte sich weiter herunter, seine linke Hand legte sich an die Wange der Liegenden, stockend löste er den Kuss jedoch.

Verlegenheit machte sich in ihr breit, unsicher, verzweifelt und lustvoll schaute sie verstohlen zu ihm auf, schwer atmete sie ein.  
 

„Mir ist so unglaublich heiß...“, das sie sich schon mit diesem Körper arrangieren musste war anstrengend genug, aber was auch immer ihr da gegeben wurde, machte es noch schwerer.

Die Nähe des Mannes tat so gut, sie verdrängte das unangenehme Gefühl und verwandelte es in Wohlgefallen.  
 

„Ace“, sein Blick wurde ernst, er ruhte auf der Schwarzhaarigen, deren Augen verhangen in sein Gesicht blickten. Seine Stimme jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, verzweifelt wurde sie sich ihrer Lage immer bewusster.  
 

Dieses instinktive Handeln, die Hitze und all das Verschwommene. Die Typen hatten ihr doch tatsächlich irgendein luststeigendes Zeugs gegeben und das ausgerechnet Marco nun der war, von dem sie Hilfe brauchte, war mehr als ungünstig. In all den letzten Monaten hatte Ace so hartnäckig versucht die seltsamen Gefühle für den Älteren zu unterdrücken, mit mittelmäßigem Erfolg, aber die Situation war ein großer Rückschlag.  
 

Als könnte er die Gedanken der jungen Frau lesen beugte er sich wieder tiefer herunter, versiegelte ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss, dieses Mal wesentlich hungriger als der Erste. Seine freie Hand fuhr an der Wange herunter, am dünnen Hals entlang, zu dem ersten Knopf des gelben Hemdes, welcher kurzerhand geöffnet wurde. Die zum Vorschein kommende Haut wurde sanft mit den Fingerspitzen berührt, der nächste Knopf wurde mit Leichtigkeit geöffnet. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln bildete sich an den Stellen wo die Fingerspitzen zart über die gebräunte Haut streiften.  
 

Ungewollt musste Ace in den Kuss keuchen, öffnete dabei den Mund und bot dem Phönix so die Chance mit seiner Zunge vorzudringen, fing ein sanftes aber immer forderndes Spiel an, das die Jüngere erneut auf Keuchen ließ.

Derweil hatte es die eifrige Hand geschafft alle Knöpfe an dem Oberteil zu öffnen, seine Hand griff zielstrebig nach dem linken Busen, strich einmal hinüber ehe sie begann ihn vorsichtig zu massieren.

Unvorbereitet über das neue, seltsame und erregende Gefühl löste die Jüngere den Kuss indem sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte, konnte ein leises Stöhnen dadurch unterdrücken, dass sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
 

„Süß“, ertönte unerwartet die dunkle Stimme von Marco an ihrem Ohr, brachte sie dazu sich stärker auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte sie den Anderen an, der gerade mit seiner anderen Hand angefangen hatte, ihren rechten Busen zu bearbeiten.

Sie war nicht in der Lage das nächste Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sie einen Finger spürte, der sich durch den Stoff daran machte, die Knospen darunter zu ärgern.  
 

„Ma-Marco“, das angenehme Gefühl nahm überhand, verunsichert über dieses komplett andere empfinden wandte sie sich unter den zarten, quälenden Berührungen. Es fühlte sich alles so anders an, angenehm und erregend.

Die Gedanken in seinem Hinterkopf ignorierend, dass es irgendwie doch falsch war was sie hier taten, beugte er sich weiter herunter, wandert mit seinen Lippen an dem Hals der Liegenden herunter, spürte das schwache, aber gleichmäßige Zittern, bevor er mit seinem Mund über ihrem Busen halt machte.  
 

Ihr Blick ruhte auf dem Älteren, noch verunsichert beobachtete sie dessen Bewegung, konnte ein weiteres Keuchen unterdrücken, als er an ihrem Vorbau einen Stopp einlegte. Es war doch verrückt, wie anders sich das Ganze anfühlte.

Durch den fixierten Blick auf Marco’s Lippen achtete Ace nicht darauf, wo seine Hand sich zu schaffen machte, bevor er ein paar zielstrebige Finger spürte, die sich ihren Weg unter den Bund der Hose kämpften. Überrascht durch die Kälte, kniff sie ihre Beine zusammen, ihre Augen vergrub sie unter ihrem rechten Arm und atmete stockend ein. Was zum Teufel passierte hier gerade?!  
 

„Ace“, die Stimme an ihrem Ohr ließ sie erschaudern. Unbeirrt ergriff der Blonde ihre rechte Hand, führte sie an behutsam an seinen Oberkörper. Die plötzliche Wärme und Berührung sorgte dafür, dass die dunklen Augen in das Gesicht des Anderen sahen, der leicht grinsen musste.  
 

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas, yoi“, erneut verwickelte er seine Gegenüber in einen innigen Kuss.

Vorsichtig strich die Hand der Feuernutzerin über die Haut, spürte die Muskeln darunter, musste in den Kuss seufzen. Zu der Rechten gesellte sich die linke Hand, zusammen machten sie sich auf, den lästigen Stoff von seinem Oberkörper gänzlich zu entfernen. Ungeachtet wanderte das Hemd auf den Boden neben dem Bett.  
 

Im nächsten Moment gesellte sich die Hose der Jüngeren zum Hemd des ersten Kommandanten, ohne Protest folgte das nervige Kleidungsstück, welches sie doch gerne noch länger am Körper getragen hätte.

Die Arme des Blonden legten sich hinter ihren Rücken, ohne den weiteren Kuss zu brechen zog er sie näher an sich, bevor er sie mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoß beförderte. Erschrocken über den Positionswechsel sah sie in die blauen Augen des Mannes, lehnte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. Was wollte er denn damit jetzt erreichen?  
 

Durch den Stoff der Hose des Älteren konnte Ace dessen Erregung klar und deutlich spüren, zu ihrem Glück wurde die Röte auf ihren Wangen nicht intensiver, dafür aber ihre Empfindung. Instinktiv bewegte sie die Hüfte gegen die Erhebung, biss sich auf die Unterlippe bei dem starken und überwältigendem Effekt, den die kleine Bewegung hatte.

Das leise Stöhnen von Marco ließ ihr einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, dadurch angestachelt wurden die zunächst zaghaften Bewegung rhythmischer.  
 

„Ace“, er leckte sich über die Lippen bei dem Anblick, legte seine rechte Hand in den Nacken der Frau um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Seine Stirn legte er gegen die ihm gegenüber, verhangen blickte er in die Augen vor sich. Verzweiflung, Lust und Verlangen lag in ihrem Blick, wimmernd drückte sie sich enger an ihn, schloss genüsslich ihre Augen.  
 

Zum Leidwesen des Blonden rutschte sie nach hinten, machte sich mit zitternden Fingern an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Durch die unruhige Hand schaffte sie es nicht, die lästige Hose gänzlich zu entferne, erreichte aber an durch die Shorts die schon wartendende Erregung des Älteren. Innerlich warf sie sich einen Gedanken an den Kopf- wie oft sie schon in den vergangen Monaten daran gedacht hatte, dem ersten Kommandanten so nahe zu sein.  
 

Bevor die Schwarzhaarige sich wieder richtig auf dem Schoß des Anderen platzieren konnte zog dieser sie eng an sich, weiche Lippen pressten sich gierig auf ihre eigene. Erneut wimmerte sie gegen die Lippen, ungeduldig drückte sie ihre Hüfte ihm entgegen. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen packten Marco's Hände die Hüfte des Jüngeren, half ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie sich erneut auf seinen Schoß sinken, spürte wie Stück für Stück die Härte von Marco in sie eindrang.  
 

Ein Stöhnen verließ die geschwollenen Lippen, es wurde in dem Kuss erstickt, den Ace lösen musste, als sie das unheimlich intensive Gefühl wahrnahm. Peinlich berührt und mit ihren eigenen Empfindungen überfordert lehnte sie ihren Kopf an die Schulter, die sich ihr darbot. Langsam erhob sie sich, erntete ein unterdrücktes Keuchen des Älteren, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihm niederließ. Ihre Hände hatte sie um seinen Nacken gelegt, als sie stetig schneller in ihren Bewegungen wurde, sich einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zulegte.  
 

„Hnn... Marco“, durch das unbekannte Gefühl, welches sich mehr und mehr in ihr staute, merkte sie, dass sie ihrem Ende nicht mehr weit entfernt war. Es war unbeschreiblich, wie angenehm, erregend und doch fremd das aufsteigende Empfinden war. Verzweifelt durch die Lust und die Hitze in ihr drängte sie sich immer näher an den Größeren, bevor sie mit einem stöhnenden Wimmern ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Schwer atmend sackte Ace auf dem Älteren zusammen, der zu seinem Leidwesen durch die Bemühungen der zweiten Kommandantin noch nicht gekommen war.  
 

Kurzerhand drückte er sie auf die weiche Matratze, drängte sich weiter in sie und nahm den Rhythmus auf, den sie zuvor auf ihm gehabt hatte. Zur Erleichterung der jungen Frau dauerte das quälende Spiel nicht mehr lange, denn sie konnte diese Intensität nicht mehr ertragen. Mit einem Stöhnen drang Marco nochmals tief in sie ein, ehe er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.  
 

Er sackte auf ihr zusammen, selbst schwer atmend strich er der Liegenden ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und musste grinsen. Kurz erwiderte sie den Blick, sie drehte ihren Kopf jedoch weg und schloss ihre Augen.

Müdigkeit nahm schneller Überhand als es der Feuernutzerin lieb war, ohne ein weiteres Wort verfiel sie der süßen Verführung und verabschiedete sich ins Land der Träume.  
 

_xXx_  
 

Murrend öffnete die schlafende Person die Augen, blinzelte stark ehe sie sich aufrichtete. Der Blick wanderte durch den Raum, auf den Platz neben sich, an dem Marco vor einigen Stunden noch lag.  
 

Ace's Kopf dröhnte, irritiert blickten die dunklen Augen an seinem Körper herunter und stellten fest, dass der weiche Vorbau fehlte, den er bis vor wenigen Stunden noch mit sich herum schleppen musste.

Hieß das etwa...?  
 

Schnell wurde die Decke hoch gehoben, ein Blick unter den Stoff brachte die Gewissheit. Er war wieder er selbst. Die Freude die sich aufbauen wollte wurde im Keim erstickt, nachdem ihm bewusst wurde, warum er wieder seinen richtigen Körper zurück hatte.  
 

„Ach Mist“, frustriert strich er sich durch die Haare, wühlte sich aus der Decke und holte aus einer kleinen Kommode sein Hemd, eine Shorts und seine Hose.  
 

Das würde ein anstrengender Tag werden.  
 

Angezogen öffnete er leise die Tür, linste heraus – niemand befand sich auf dem Gang. Noch hatte er die Chance unauffällig zu Luffy zu flüchten, dann müsste er sich seinen Freunden, Marco und seinem Vater erst später erklären.

Mit einem kleinen Boot verließ er die Moby, sein Ziel war die Insel, auf der er gestern noch mit Luffy zusammen gewesen war. Als ihm das Schiff dessen Crew in den Blick fiel, nahm er diese als Ziel. Letztlich musste er sich beeilen, der Alte wollte nachher wieder ablegen und da sollte er sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen.  
 

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er das Schiff erreicht, zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er so früh am Morgen schon aufgeweckte Stimmen hören.  
 

„Luffy! Was soll denn das?“, rief eine hohe Stimme über das gesamte Deck, für Ace gab es also Aufschluss, dass er sich auf das Schiff begeben konnte.  
 

Mit einem gezielten Sprung und der Hilfe seiner Teufelskräfte landete er auf dem Holz und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Personen an Deck auf sich. Das kleine Rentier blieb erschrocken stehen, fiel nach hinten. Der Schwarzhaarige musste grinsen, lief zu seinem Bruder herüber und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
 

„Ace! Du siehst ja wieder ganz normal aus“, musste Luffy so gleich feststellen, stemmte seine Hände an die Hüften.  
 

„Ja, endlich. Ich wollte nur vorbei schauen um dir zu zeigen, dass ich noch lebe und es mir wieder gut geht“, ein typisches Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Älteren.  
 

„Also hat Marco dich zurück gebracht...aber was war denn genau los?“, fragend zog der Kapitän eine Augenbraue hoch. Auf den Wangen des Größeren bildete sich eine tiefe Röte, er räusperte sich laut und drehte seinem Gesprächspartner den Rücken zu. Warum musste Luffy ihn genau an das erinnern?  
 

„Ach eh, ich weiß selbst nicht genau. Marco hat mich nur zurück gebracht und dann hab ich geschlafen. Als ich dann heute Morgen so aufgewacht bin und ich mich gut fühlte, dachte ich, ich brauch keine Untersuchung mehr“, seine rechte Hand legte sich an seinen Hinterkopf, den durchdringlichen Blick seines Bruder konnte er spüren.  
 

„Wenn du das sagst“, kam es nach einigen Momenten von Luffy. „Brecht ihr bald wieder auf?“  
 

„Ja, ich muss auch gleich wieder zurück, der Alte meinte wir brechen auf, wenn die Sonne ihren vollen Stand erreicht hat. Aber wir sehen uns bald wieder“, Ace nickte leicht, schaute über die Schulter nochmal zu dem Jüngeren herüber.  
 

„Pass auf dich auf“, mit diesen Worten sprang er wieder herunter, gezielt auf sein kleines Boot, mit dem er zuvor hergekommen war.  
 

„Du auf dich auch! Bis bald!“, der Strohhutträger beugte sich über die Reling, winkte dem Anderen zu, bevor sich das Boot in Bewegung setzte. Bei dem Gedanken an das gleich folgende Gespräch wurde ihm ganz anders.


	8. #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fertig <3 Ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine Fanfiction gefallen :3

Er wollte nicht mit Marco reden. Selbst das Gespräch mit seinem Vater wurde nicht so leicht sein, da er wusste, warum Ace mittlerweile keine Frau mehr war.

Zu seinem Leidwesen kam er viel zu schnell wieder an der Moby an, wollte sich in seine Kajüte verziehen, aber einer seiner Freunde machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
 

„Ace! Ich hab dich schon gesucht, dass du so spät zum Frühstück kommst ist unüblich“, Thatch’s Stimme ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken, er drehte sich zu dem Brünetten um.  
 

„Ah, entschuldige. Ich war erstmal bei Luffy“, erklärte der Schwarzhaarige sich, wurde von dem Mann vor sich seltsam gemustert.  
 

„Du siehst ungewöhnlich gewöhnlich aus“, ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Es zauberte dem Angesprochenen eine tiefe Röte auf die Wangen, er drehte sich zur Seite.  
 

„Ja, toll oder? Du kannst nicht glauben wie froh ich bin wieder ich zu sein.“  
 

„Und...du hattest dabei wohl ein wenig Hilfe oder?“, mit dieser Frage kam der vierte Kommandant näher, das Grinsen wurde breiter, er blieb neben Ace stehen.  
 

„Ich nehme an von..-“, ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte trat ihm der Jünger auf den Fuß, murrend verschränkte er die Arme.  
 

„Von niemandem okay? Behalt deine komischen Gedanken für dich Thatch!“, murrte der Feuernutzer, setzte seinen Weg fort.  
 

„Ach, er wollte übrigens mit dir reden“, nachdem anfänglichen Schmerz gewann Thatch seine Stimme wieder.  
 

„Wer?“  
 

„Paps, du solltest ihn lieber nicht warten lassen“, der Schwarzhaarige verzog das Gesicht bei seiner Antwort, nickte nur leicht und machte sich dann doch unfreiwillig auf den Weg zu ihrem Vater. Eigentlich wollte er mit niemandem reden, erst übermorgen – wenn seine Frist so oder so abgelaufen wäre, aber nun musste er sich erklären. Und Whitebeard würde ihm seine schlechten Lügen nicht glauben.  
 

Nachdem Ace sich mehrfach versicherte hatte das im Augenblick niemand bei dem Alten war, machte er sich mit schweren Schritte dazu, ihm gegenüber zu treten.  
 

„Ace“, gab der Ältere von sich, als der Angesprochene langsam immer näher kam, wenige Meter vor ihm blieb er stehen.  
 

„Thatch sagte mir, du wolltest mit mir sprechen?“, seinen Blick richtete er zu Boden, aus einem unerklärlichen Grund legte sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen.  
 

„Ich sehe, du bist wieder ganz der Alte...“, fing er an, musterte den jungen Mann vor sich. „Ein doch ungewöhnliches Bild, wenn man sich an die letzten zwölf Tage zurück erinnert“, er musste grinsen, ein leises Lachen verließ seine Lippen.  
 

„Was ich dich fragen wollte ist, ob es dir wieder besser geht. Marco war heute Morgen bei mir und erzählte mir, wie er dich gestern vorgefunden hatte“, die Wangen des Jüngeren wurden knallrot, unangenehm drehte er sich leicht weg.  
 

„Also mir geht’s gut, könnte nicht besser sein“, unsicher strich er sich durch die schwarzen Haare, versuchte vergebens die Röte in den Griff zu kriegen.  
 

„Ich will mich nicht in Dinge einmischen die mich nichts angehen, aber ich glaube, es wird Zeit dass du über das redest, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt. Wenn nicht mit mir, dann mit dem, den es betrifft“, Ace konnte hören, dass sich der Ältere wirklich Sorgen machte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er es schon und jetzt immer noch, dabei war wieder alles beim alten.  
 

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dir so viele Gedanken meinetwegen machst. Ich werd mich bemühen, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich krieg das schon hin“, innerlich war er sich unsicher ob er so große Töne spucken sollte.  
 

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, aber du solltest für dich nicht all zu lange warten“, irritiert wurde Whitebeard von seinem Sohn gemustert, schließlich nickte dieser leicht.  
 

„Du hast Recht...“, in seinen Gedanken stellte er sich das Gespräch mit dem Phönix leichter vor, als es werden würde.  
 

„Ich glaub ich muss dann mal mit wem sprechen, wenn du nichts mehr zu besprechen hast?“, fragte der Kleiner, er bekam ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort und steuerte den Weg unter Deck an. Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
 

Zweifelnd stand der zweite Kommandant vor der Tür des Phönixes‘, grübelte innerlich noch darüber ob er wirklich mit ihm reden sollte und wenn ja, was er ihm überhaupt sagen sollte.

Irgendwie schien das alles in Gedanken viel einfacher und perfekter als das Gespräch werden würde.

Zögernd klopfte die linke Hand gegen die Holztür, wartete auf eine Reaktion von innen.  
 

Nichts.  
 

Ungeduldig klopfte er erneut an die Tür, wartete.  
 

„Ace“, genervt über den Störenfried drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, blickte den Mann an, der auf ihn zukam. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf dessen Lippen.  
 

„Suchst du Marco?“

Am liebsten hätte er Thatch eine für diese Frage verpasst.  
 

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?“, Sarkasmus war zu hören, der Ältere musste lachen.  
 

„Entschuldige. Er ist im Moment noch nicht zurückgekommen, deswegen legen wir noch nicht ab“, fragend zog Ace eine Augenbraue hoch, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
 

„Er ist nicht da? Wo ist er denn bitte?“, ausgerechnet als er sich den Mut gefasst hatte mit ihm zu reden.  
 

„Keine Ahnung, er hat heute Morgen mit Paps geredet und dann aufgebrochen. Er sollte so spätestens heute Abend wieder da sein, da brechen wir dann nämlich auf“, er klopfte dem Schwarzhaarigen auf die Schulter.  
 

„Worüber wolltest du denn mit ihm reden, hm?“

Den Unterton erkannte der Jüngere sofort, zum weiteren Mal bildete sich ein tiefes Rot auf seinen Wangen, er räusperte sich leicht.  
 

„Über nichts bestimmtes, das kann auch noch bis heute Abend warten“, er lief den Gang herunter, in die Richtung seiner eigenen Kajüte.  
 

„Aber nicht wieder den Schwanz einziehen!“  
 

„Thatch!“, rief Ace quer durch den Gang, der Angesprochene fing an zu rennen um vor dem Logia-Nutzer zu fliehen.

Seufzend lief er weiter, öffnete die Tür zu seiner Kajüte und ließ sich frustriert auf sein Bett fallen. Jetzt musste er doch noch warten, dabei hatte er sich in seiner Fantasie alles so leicht und perfekt ausgemalt.  
 

„Ach maaaaaaaaaaaaan“, mit Schwung drehte er sich herum, drückte seinen Kopf in das Kissen und seufzte laut. Warum war die ganze Sache überhaupt passiert?  
 

Bei den Gedanken an die letzte Nacht – wenn sie auch nicht verschwommen waren – musste er ernüchternd stöhnen. Wären diese blöden Kerle nicht gewesen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Er müsste nicht mit Marco darüber reden. Über das, was passiert war und über das, was er fühlte.  
 

Er schloss die Augen, murrte leise vor sich hin und versank in seinen Gedanken. All das was gestern Nacht passiert war würde er am liebsten aus seinen Erinnerungen streichen. Es einfach löschen. Wie sollte er Marco jemals wieder richtig in die Augen schauen?  
 

_xXx_  
 

„Ace“, am Rande nahm er die Stimme war, murrte verschlafen. Wer musste ihn denn jetzt wecken?  
 

„Oi Ace“, die Stimme wurde hartnäckiger, verschlafen öffnete er die Augen. Er hätte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Der Liegende schreckte hoch, stieß sofort mit der Stirn des Größeren zusammen, der zu langsam war um auszuweichen. Marco richtete sich auf, strich sich über die Stirn, konnte sich dank seinen Fähigkeiten den weiteren Schmerz ersparen. Anders ging es dem Schwarzhaarigen, der einen Schmerzlaut unterdrückte und zurück ins Kissen sank.  
 

„Verdammt Marco, was soll das?“, nach einigen Augenblicken verflog der anfängliche Schmerz, er richtete sich auf, stützte sich mit einer Hand vom Bett ab.  
 

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, yoi“, die blauen Flammen an seiner Hand verschwanden wieder, er musterte den Jüngeren.  
 

„Was?“, er rieb sich die Stirn, der schwache Schmerz wurde intensiver, unzufrieden lehnte er weiter nach hinten. „Warum kletterst du eigentlich auf meinem Bett herum?“, eindringlich musterte er den Mann, der ihn von seinem Schlaf abgehalten hatte.  
 

„Nachdem Thatch mir gesagt hatte, dass du mit mir sprechen wolltest, bin ich her gekommen. Du hast ziemlich unruhig geschlafen, yoi. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht. Wer weiß was das Zeug von gestern noch alles anrichten könnte“, amüsiert musste der Ältere grinsen als er die Röte bemerkte, die sich auf die Wangen des Kleineren schlich. Murrend wandte dieser sich ab, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
 

„Ich wäre auch noch zu dir gekommen, immer hin wollte ich ja mit dir reden“, gab er leise zu, obwohl Ace sich bei seiner Aussage selbst nicht sicher war. Natürlich wollte er mit Marco reden, aber jetzt wo der Blonde hier war, da war er sich nicht mehr sicher.  
 

„Worüber wolltest du denn reden?“  
 

Marco konnte erkennen, dass die Röte im Gesicht des Jüngeren noch dunkler wurde, ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte der Schwarzhaarige das Grinsen erkennen, unsicher musterte er sich räuspern, ehe er sich von der weichen Unterlage erhob.

Er wollte mehr Abstand zwischen Marco und sich bringen.  
 

„Also ich“, er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Mit dem Rücken zum Bett gedreht, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.  
 

„Ich wollte dir erst einmal danken. Hättest du mich gestern Abend da nicht mit Luffy zusammen gefunden...ich will gar nicht wissen was dann passiert wäre“, allein der Gedanke an die ekeligen Typen ließ ihn erschaudern.  
 

„Ist das alles, yoi?“  
 

Er konnte sehen, wie der Gefragte schwach zusammen zuckte, ebenso wie seine rechte Hand durch die durchwühlten Haare strich.  
 

„Nicht ganz“, Ace wurde leiser, atmete tief durch. Die Worte, die er sich noch zuvor am Morgen zusammen gesucht hatte waren alle weg. Es war wie ein Blackout.

Stille kehrte in den Raum ein, nervös knabberte sich der Feuernutzer auf der Unterlippe herum, versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zusammen zu sammeln, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht.  
 

„Ach, vergiss es. Es ist eh nicht so wichtig“, nach seinen Worten konnte er hören, wie die andere Person sich vom Bett erhob. Ace rechnete damit dass der Ältere die Kajüte verlassen würde, aber als er ihn plötzlich in eine Umarmung zog, blieb sein Herz für einen Augenblick stehen.  
 

„Ace, warum fällt dir das so unglaublich schwer?“, die warme und tiefe Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ ihn zusammen zucken, sein Herz machte einen Sprung, es hatte sich entschieden stärker als zuvor gegen die Brust zu klopfen.

Er kam sich so schwach vor, so unheimlich angezogen von dem Größeren.  
 

„Ich- ich weiß es nicht...“, die Nähe ließ ihn leise seufzen, er lehnte sich gegen den Widerstand an seinem Rücken.  
 

„Gib dir einen Ruck, yoi“, der Kleinere spürte wie er seinen Kopf auf seiner linken Schulter ablegte. Durch die Nähe konnte Ace das leichte Zittern so gut es ging unterdrücken, er atmete tief ein und versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals verschwinden zu lassen.  
 

„Paps hat dir ja sicher erzählt, dass die vierzehn Tage nicht das einzige waren, was ich machen muss um wieder ich selbst zu werden oder?“, ein Nicken folgte auf seine Frage, da er klar und deutlich die Bewegung an seiner Schulter spürte.

Innerlich verfluchte er den Größeren gerade, warum musste er ihn unbedingt dazu zwingen das selbst zu sagen? Sonst war Marco doch auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.  
 

„Marco...kannst du deinen Kopf nicht mal ein bisschen anstrengen?“, der Blonde konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören, ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.  
 

„Um ehrlich zu sein nein, wenn du nicht mit der Sprache herausrückst, dann dauert das hier noch länger.“

Stille kehrte ein, unzufrieden murrte der Jüngere, erneut musste er seufzen. Wie sollte er sich jetzt am besten ausdrücken?  
 

„Ich...mag dich, okay? Reicht dir das jetzt als Antwort?“, zu seinem Glück sah der Größere die tiefe Röte auf seinen Wangen nicht, aber das breiter werdende Grinsen spürte er genau.  
 

„Ist das alles?“, raunte die Stimme in sein Ohr, er erzitterte stark und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Wütend drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um, sah in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.  
 

„Warum musst du mich eigentlich so ärgern?“, ihm kam das Gefühl, dass der erste Kommandant ein Sadist war.

Ohne zu antworten überwand Marco die kleine Distanz, mit seiner rechten Hand wuschelte er dem Jüngeren durch die Haare. Als nächstes legte sich diese Hand in den Nacken des Anderen, zog ihn zu sich und er drückte seine Lippen auf die des Logia-Nutzers. Überrascht blinzelte Ace, bevor er sich auf das angenehme Gefühl einließ, schloss seine Augen und fing an den Kuss zu erwidern.  
 

Viel zu kurz hielt das intensive Gefühl an, der Größere löste den Kuss, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Kleineren.  
 

„War das wirklich so schwer?“

Am liebsten hätte Ace ihn für diese Bemerkung geschlagen, hielt sich aber zurück, atmete noch etwas schwer und versuchte seinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Peinlich berührt schloss er die Augen.  
 

„Irgendwie schon, ja.“

Das Kichern des Älteren ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen, ein wenig beleidigt schaute er in das breite Grinsen, in die blauen Augen direkt vor ihm.  
 

„Hättest du das von Anfang an gesagt, dann hättest du keine zwei Tage als Frau verbringen müssen, yoi. Das ist dir klar oder?“, er gab dem Jüngern einen Kuss auf die Wange. Murrend brachte der Angesprochene ein paar Zentimeter mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Größeren.  
 

„Ich kann ja nicht wissen, dass du solche Gefühle für mich hast“, versuchte er sich heraus zu reden, aber eine richtige Ausrede war das auch nicht. „Ich wollte mit dir da schon vor einigen Wochen drüber rede, aber ich hatte Angst dass du mich abweist und dann hätte ich dir nie wieder in die Augen gucken können“, Ace spürte wieder eine Hand in seinen Haaren, dieses mal strich sie jedoch sanft dadurch.  
 

„Du musst dich nicht erklären. Und ich hab dir gerne geholfen“, erneut unterbrach er die Distanz, gab den weichen Lippen vor sich einen sanften Kuss.  
 

„Wollen wir nicht was essen? Die Anderen wundern sich sicher wieder, dass du den ganzen Tag hier herum liegst und nichts tust, yoi“, auf seinen Vorschlag hin meldete sich der Magen des Jüngeren, der ein lautes Knurren von sich gab.

Ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, er nickte leicht.  
 

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee.“  
 

 

**THE END**


End file.
